Iowa - The Hawkeye State
by jugglequeen
Summary: Angela ist zu Tony in das kleine Städtchen Branford in Iowa gezogen, doch der Spitzname des Staates - Hawkeye - wirft bald einen Schatten über ihr Glück.
1. Vorwort

**Foreword/Vorwort**

To all the readers who have already read one of my English stories, I'm sorry if you're disappointed to find out that this is a German one. Writing in English was part of the fun and to be honest, it's a bit awkward to have the Bowers and Micellis speak German all of a sudden. I'm posting the first chapter of this story in my mother tongue as a trail balloon to find out how many German readers there are on fanfic and if some of them are interested in a WTB?-story. Writing in German enables me to apply my complete language skills and maybe some of you know some German and have fun reading a WTB?-story in a foreign language... just let me know. If I can't attract enough readers, I might switch to English again. What's the use of writing a story nobody reads?

Also, an alle deutschen Leser - wenn ihr da draußen seid, lasst mich wissen, ob ihr Spaß an einer deutschen Geschichte habt oder doch lieber englische Storys lest. Ich freue mich über euer Feedback.

* * *

Both for English and German stories ... / Sowohl für englische als auch deutsche Geschichten gilt ...

**Disclaimer:** The characters of _Who's the Boss?_ don't belong to me but to ABC. No copyright violation intended.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Angela saß an dem kleinen Frühstückstisch vor ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee und blätterte lustlos in der Zeitung. Sie hatte keine Viertelstunde gebraucht, um das Käseblättchen durchzulesen. Nein, man konnte die Branford Gazette nun wirklich nicht mit der New York Times oder dem Wall Street Journal vergleichen, aber die gab es in diesem Kaff immer erst einen Tag später, und nichts war nun einmal überflüssiger als die Zeitung vom Vortag zu lesen. So begnügte sie sich also Morgen für Morgen mit diesem Blättchen, dessen heutige Schlagzeile lautete: "Frau des Bürgermeisters hat den größten Kürbis".

"Ach herrjeh, wie hätte ich nur mit dieser Wissenslücke weiterleben können?" entfuhr es ihr sarkastisch. Sie faltete die Zeitung zusammen und schob sie von sich weg. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, nahm einen Schluck des inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffees und seufzte. Wieder war es Montag und wieder lagen fünf Tage vor ihr, in denen sie Tony kaum zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Fünf Tage, die sich ziehen würden wie Kaugummi, in denen sie so viel freie Zeit hatte, dass es ihr davor graute.

Sie war mit so vielen Hoffnungen und Träumen nach Iowa gezogen. Nach Ende seines Studiums hatte Tony verzweifelt einen Job in Fairfield und Umgebung gesucht. Sogar als Fahrlehrer hatte er sich beworben, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Aber Lehrerstellen gab es nicht wie Sand am Meer; schon gar nicht als Geschichtslehrer, und schon gar nicht in seinem Alter. Die immer länger anhaltende Arbeitslosigkeit hatte ihn unzufrieden gemacht. Er hatte so hart gekämpft für seinen Studienabschluss, die Witzelein seiner Kommilitonen ertragen und nebenher auch noch seinen Job als Angelas Haushälter gehabt.

Viel war passiert während seiner Zeit am Ridgemont College, vor allem aber hatte er Kathleen kennen gelernt. Sie hatte den gleichen Kunstkurs besucht wie er, und bei einer nächtlichen Lernaktion in einem Motel waren die beiden sich näher gekommen. Sie hatten die Nacht miteinander verbracht, und Tony war sich wie ein untreuer Ehemann vorgekommen, als er sich am nächsten Morgen in Angelas Haus zurück schlich. Seine Beziehung zu Kathleen hätte beinahe alles zerstört, was sich zwischen Angela und ihm in den vorangegangenen sechs Jahren entwickelt hatte. Sie waren beste Freunde geworden, lebten wie eine Familie zusammen mit Mona, Samantha und Jonathan, und konnten sich ein Leben ohne den anderen gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Und es gab mehr als eine Situation zwischen den beiden, in denen sie gespürt hatten, dass es mehr war als reine Freundschaft. Die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, die sie eigentlich vom ersten Tag an spürten, an dem Tony mit Sam in das Haus am Oak Hills Drive eingezogen war, hatten sie über all die Jahre verdrängt - mal mit mehr Erfolg, mal mit weniger, aber dennoch verdrängt. Zu groß war die Angst, dass das Scheitern einer Liebesbeziehung unweigerlich auch die Zerstörung ihrer Patchworkfamilie bedeutet hätte. So beharrten beide darauf nur Freunde zu sein. So lange, bis Tonys Beziehung zu Kathleen und Angelas kurze Affäre mit Andy beiden unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten und wollten. Sie hatten ihrer Liebe eine Chance gegeben und nach anfänglichen Anpassungsschwierigkeiten ihre Beziehung in vollen Zügen genossen.

Angela schwebte seither im siebten Himmel. Sie hatte Tony viele Jahre heimlich geliebt und sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Für Tony war es nicht so einfach gewesen, sich auf eine Beziehung mit seinem Boss, der sie ja immer noch war, einzulassen. Er wollte eigentlich erst sein Studium abschließen, bevor er ihr sein Herz öffnete, aber dann saßen sie irgendwann in diesem Schwan im Liebestunnel auf dem Jahrmarkt und seine Angst Angela für immer zu verlieren war größer gewesen als seine Bedenken. Er hatte anfangs damit zu kämpfen immer noch ihr Haushälter zu sein, von ihr bezahlt zu werden und ihr nichts bieten zu können. Das hatte ihn so sehr gewurmt, dass er ihr in einem Anfall von Größenwahn ein Gemälde kaufte, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht leisten konnte, nur um mit ihren verflossenen Liebhabern mithalten zu können, die stets wohlhabend und beruflich erfolgreich gewesen waren. Angela hatte ihm letztendlich das Geld für ihr eigenes Geschenk leihen müssen. Das war eine bittere Pille für ihn gewesen, die ihn dann aber dazu veranlasste, sich noch mehr in sein Studium reinzuhängen, um von ihr unabhängig zu werden. Der Tag, an dem er sein Abschlusszeugnis in Händen hielt, war für ihn wie eine Erlösung, hatte er nun doch endlich die Chance, selbst Geld zu verdienen. Umso frustrierter war er, als sich sechs Monate nach Beendigung seines Studium immer noch kein Job als Lehrer abzeichnete. War denn alles umsonst gewesen? Sollte er für immer und ewig seiner Freundin auf der Tasche liegen?

Alles schien sich zum Guten zu wenden, als plötzlich dieser Brief vom Well's Junior College reingeflattert kam mit einem Jobangebot, das zu schön zu sein schien, um wahr zu sein: eine Anstellung als Professor für Geschichte und Coach der bislang eher nur mäßig erfolgreichen Basemallmannschaft. Was für eine Herausforderung! Beide, Angela und Tony, hatten sich aufgeregt in die Augen geschaut, nachdem er den Brief laut vorgelesen hatte. Erst der letzte Satz, "gerne möchten wir Sie zu einem Vorstellungsgespäch in unser schönes Iowa einladen", öffnete ihnen die Augen - Iowa! Das war definitiv zu weit zum Pendeln! Angela hatte Tony schließlich dazu gedrängt, sich das Angebot anzuschauen und letztlich auch anzunehmen. Sie wußte, dass es sein Traumjob war; nie wieder würde er eine solche Möglichkeit bekommen, so perfekt auf seine Fähigkeiten zugeschnitten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr zuliebe ablehnte. Sie fand, dass auch er, so wie sie, seine beruflichen Ambitionen verwirklichen sollte, für die er all die Jahre so hart gearbeitet hatte.

Anfangs hatten sie es mit einer Wochenendbeziehung versucht, in der jeder von ihnen abwechselnd die Reise zum jeweils anderen auf sich nahm, um zwei Tage miteinander verbringen zu können. Zu Beginn ihrer räumlichen Trennung war die Sehnsucht nacheinander so groß gewesen, dass es ihnen nicht viel ausmachte. Aber nach einiger Zeit ergaben sich immer mehr Probleme. Entweder hatte Angela eine wichtige Veranstaltung und musste ihren Besuch in Branford absagen, oder bei Tony stand eine zusätzliche Trainingseinheit mit seiner Baseballmannschaft auf dem Plan, so dass er die Reise nach Fairfield nicht antreten konnte. Einmal, sie hatten sich schon drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, machte ihnen das Wetter einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Anhaltende Schneestürme in New York hatten den kompletten Flugverkehr lahmgelegt und Angela und Tony dazu verdammt, ihre Sehnsucht nacheinander nur mit langen Telefonaten zu stillen.

Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Angela entschied, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Sieben lange Jahre hatte sie gewartet, bis sie Tony endlich offen ihre Liebe zeigen konnte, nun war sie nicht bereit, die Trennung von ihm, die diese Tausend Kilometer zwischen Connecticut und Iowa ihr auferlegten, so einfach hinzunehmen. So hatte sie nach all den Jahren, in denen Tony sie beim Aufbau der Bower Agency unterstützt hatte, beschlossen, sich nun an seine Seite zu stellen. Sie stattete ihre Mutter mit Geschäftsführungsbefugnissen aus, instruierte ihre beiden Vizepräsidenten und informierte ihre Klienten, dass sie sich aus dem Tagesgeschäft der Agentur auf unbestimmte Zeit zurückziehen würde. Sie stand für Notfälle zu Verfügung und würde in regelmäßigen Abständen Vorort nach dem Rechten sehen, aber sie wollte nach Iowa ziehen und mit Tony gemeinsam seine Karriere als College-Professor begleiten. Und sie wollte mit ihm zusammensein. Mit ihm gemeinsam frühstücken, seine Erfolge teilen und ... sein Bett. Zwar waren sie einmal übereingekommen, mit dem Sex bis auf die Zeit nach der Hochzeit zu warten, aber das war mehr Tonys Wunsch gewesen, der streng katholisch erzogen worden war und sich seinem Glauben, besonders im Gedenken an seine sehr fromme und früh verstorbene Mutter verpflichtet fühlte. Außerdem wollte er Sam ein Vorbild sein, und die Vorstellung, dass sie sich einem Mann hingab ohne mit ihm verheiratet zu sein, drehte ihm den Magen um. In diesen Dingen war er sehr konservativ. Angela aber spürte dieses körperliche Verlangen nach ihm nur allzu deutlich und hoffte, dass er in seinem schnuckeligen Appartment irgendwann schwach werden würde. Sie waren schließlich keine Teenager mehr, hatten beide ihre Erfahrungen gesammelt und in seiner Beziehung zu Kathleen hatte ihn seine katholische Erziehung auch nicht davon abgehalten.

Wenigstens diese Hoffnung Angelas hatte sich bewahrheitet. Nachdem sie mit Sack und Pack nach Branford gezogen war und ihr altes Leben in Fairfield zurückgelassen hatte, fühlte sich auch für Tony ihr Zusammenleben anders an. Angela war nicht mehr nur zu Besuch, sie lebte mit ihm zusammen, in _seinem_ Apartment und nicht in ihrem Haus. Das war ein tolles Gefühl! Sie waren ein gleichberechtigtes Paar, und er liebte sie so sehr und hatte sich ebenfalls lange Jahre nach ihr verzehrt. Seine Bewunderung für sie war schnell entflammt, nachdem er im Oak Hills Drive eingezogen war, und sie war langsam aber sicher in Verehrung, Zuneigung und schließlich Liebe umgeschlagen. Es war ihm auch nicht leicht gefallen ihren körperlichen Reizen zu widerstehen. Sie war bildschön und so verdammt sexy! Natürlich war er mit anderen Frauen ins Bett gegangen ohne verheiratet zu sein. Doch es waren allesamt Frauen gewesen, in denen er nie seine zukünftige Ehefrau gesehen hatte. Das war anders bei Angela. Sie war die erste, die in ihm den Wunsch nach einer erneuten Heirat geweckt hatte - die erste seit Marie, seiner Sandkastenliebe, die ihm der Krebs so brutal und viel zu früh genommen hatte. Auch sie hatten sich in der Hochzeitsnacht zum ersten Mal geliebt. So hielt er das nun einmal mit den Frauen - es gab solche, mit denen hatte er Spaß im Bett, und es gab gerade einmal zwei, die er vor den Altar zu führen imstande war. Nun war er allerdings nicht mehr Anfang zwanzig, und darüberhinaus hatte das jahrelange Unterdrücken seiner Begierde Spuren hinterlassen und seine Widerstandskraft und Selbstdisziplin entscheidend geschwächt. Als Angela am ersten Abend nach ihrem Umzug im seidigen, champagnerfarbenen, spitzenbesetzen Négligé im Türrahmen zu seinem Schlafzimmer stand, wurde er von seinem körperlichen Verlangen nach ihr zwar überrascht, aber noch dachte er hätte sich im Griff. Nach zahlreichen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und hingebungsvollen Liebkosungen jedoch hob er sie hoch und trug sie den kurzen Weg von der Tür zu seinem Bett. Sie liebten sich und sahen sich beide in ihre kühnsten Fantasien bestätigt - beide hatten mehr als einmal davon geträumt und sich vorgestellt, wie ihr erstes Mal wohl sein würde. Sie waren sehr glücklick, und Angela war absolut überzeugt, mit dem Umzug nach Iowa genau das Richtige getan zu haben.

Anfangs.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Wieder einmal hatte sie einen Tag überstanden. Anders konnte man es nicht sagen. Nachdem sie ihre letzte Tasse Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, und sie trank viel zu viel Kaffee, hatte sie die Küche aufgeräumt. Viel war nicht zu tun. Tony aß morgens nur zwei Scheiben Toast und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Von einem gemütlichen Frühstück zu zweit konnte man nicht gerade sprechen. Angela wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie seit Neuestem so viel Wert darauf legte. In Fairfield hatte sie auch immer nur ein Glas Orangensaft und eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken. Damals war es Tony gewesen, der sie ständig dazu anhielt, doch in Ruhe etwas zu essen. Aber sie war immer auf dem Sprung in ihre Agentur gewesen, immer in Eile und immer nur mit einen kurzen Blick für Tony, der sie jeden Morgen mit einem strahlenden "Guten Morgen, Angela!" begrüßte. Nun erging es ihr nicht anders. Sie stand im Morgenmantel am Herd und begrüßte ihn fröhlich, "Guten Morgen, Schatz!". Wenn sie Glück hatte, bekam sie einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Wenn sie richtig Glück hatte, dann nahm er sie in den Arm, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie immer seltener richtig viel Glück. Jetzt war er es, der jeden Morgen in Eile war, der nur schnell einen Schluck Kaffee im Vorbeigehen trank, sich im Stehen einen Toast schmierte und ihr mit vollem Mund "Bis heute Abend, Liebling!" zurief.

Hatte er sich auch immer so leer gefühlt, wenn sie morgens aus der Tür verschwunden war? Wie ein Möbelstück, das solange in die Ecke gestellt wird, bis man es wieder braucht? Sie hoffte nicht, denn es war ein mieses Gefühl und die Vorstellung, dass Tony sich all die Jahre so gefühlt hat, in denen er ihr Haushälter war, bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie allein im Apartment zurück blieb. Tony hatte ja noch die Kinder gehabt, um die er sich kümmerte, und Mona, die meist früher aus das Büro nach Hause kam als sie. Wenn sie Abends müde und abgearbeitet nach einem langen stressigen Arbeitstag die Haustür aufschloss, hatte sie immer ein liebevoll gedeckter Tisch erwartet, ein köstlich zubereitetes Abendessen und ihre Familie, die von den Erlebnissen des Tages erzählte. Diese gemeinsamen Abendessen waren immer das Highlight des Tages gewesen, etwas worauf sich Angela während anstrengender Meetings oder wenn sie über langweiligem Papierkram saß immer gefreut hatte.

Wie Tony es immer für sie getan hatte, so strengte sie sich jetzt ebenfalls an, soweit es ihr möglich war, ihn abends mit einem Essen zu überraschen. Sie hatte sogar ein wenig kochen gelernt! Eine ältere Dame aus der Nachbarschaft hatte sich ihrer angenommen und sie in ein paar Familienrezepte eingeweiht. Allerdings bestanden diese hauptsächlich aus Hausmannskost und Gerichten, die für den mittleren Westen typisch waren. Nicht unbedingt das, was man als Großstädter von der Ostküste so gewohnt war. Auch die italienische Küche, die Tony so meisterhaft beherrschte, konnte ihr ihre neue Freundin nicht beibringen. Aber Angela gab sich alle Mühe und studierte ein Kochbuch nach dem anderen - genug Zeit hatte sie ja! An den Wochenenden kochten sie gemeinsam, so dass sich ihr Repertoire allmählich erweiterte und sie Tony wenigstens ab und zu mit einem gelungenen Abendessen überraschen konnte.

Auch nun stand sie in der Küche, würfelte ein paar Zwiebeln, und auf dem Herd wartete schon eine Pfanne mit heißem Olivenöl. Eine simple Tomatensoße sollte es heute werden, dazu Spaghetti. Das beherrschte sie mittlerweile recht gut, auch wenn sie es einfach nicht schaffte, die Zwiebel in solch gleichmäßige kleine Würfel zu schneiden wie Tony. Sie öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein, mit dem sie die Zwiebeln ablöschen wollte, schenkte sich aber selbst auch ein Gläschen ein, schließlich musste auch der Kochwein getestet werden. Sie trank einen Schluck ... kein Kork - gut! Rein damit! Es zischte als sie die Flüssigkeit in die heiße Pfanne goß. Das Nudelwasser stand ebenfalls schon auf dem Herd, gesalzen und bereits einmal erhitzt. Wenn Tony nachher kam, sollte es schnell gehen, denn heute war Freitag und da hatte er meist einen Mordshunger nach einer langen Trainingseinheit mit seinem Baseballteam. Sie mochte nicht die beste Köchin sein, aber wie in ihrer Zeit als Präsidentin der Bower Agency verstand sie es sich zu organisieren, und ihr Zeitmanagement war legendär.

Angela freute sich auf das Wochenende. Samstag und Sonntag hatte Tony frei und Zeit für sie - meistens jedenfalls. Während der Saison fanden natürlich die Spiele der College-Liga statt, bei denen Tony als Trainer am Rand stand und sein Team coachte. Waren es Heimspiele, dann fraßen sie nur einen kleinen Teil ihres Wochenendes auf. Sie saß meist auf der Zuschauertribüne, feuerte die Jungs an und bewunderte Tony, wie er so eifrig und voller Elan an der Seitenlinie seinen Job machte. Wenn das Spiel vorbei war, gab es noch eine kurze Besprechnung mit dem Team, das Endergebnis wurde ausgewertet, aber dann hatte er für den Rest des Wochenendes nur Augen für sie. Bei Auswärtspielen sah die Sache schon anders aus. Iowa war ein großer Staat und die Fahrten zu den anderen Collegeteams mitunter sehr weit. Es kam vor, dass Tony sich aus dem Bett schälte noch bevor Angela überhaupt aufgewacht war. Wenn sie dann die Augen aufmachte und die leere Kuhle neben sich sah, in der er bis vor Kurzem noch gelegen hatte, kuschelte sie sich manchmal in sein Kopfkissen, das noch nach ihm roch. Manchmal blieb er aber über Nacht weg, wenn die Spiele so spät angesetzt waren, dass eine Heimfahrt nicht mehr in Frage kam. Das war noch schlimmer! Abends ohne ihn ins Bett zu gehen fiel Angela besonders schwer. Manchmal blieb sie so lange vor dem Fernseher sitzen, bis sie auf dem Sofa einschlief, nur um nicht alleine ins Schlafzimmer gehen zu müssen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie das an die Zeit, in der sie noch nicht mit Tony zusammen war. Damals hatte sie auch oft auf ihr großes Bett gestarrt und sich gewünscht, er würde es mit ihr teilen.

Angela war in Gedanken und rührte in der Soße auf dem Herd, als ihr plötzlich jemand einen zarten Kuss auf den Nacken gab. Tony! Sie drehte sich herum, und da stand er direkt vor ihrer Nase und grinste. Er sah so gut aus! Er war ein wenig abgekämpft, sein Haar war zersaust, seine Trainingsjacke verschwitzt und er trug eine große Sporttasche über der Schulter. Sie liebte es, ihn so zu sehen. Das war ihr Tony! Mit dem Tony, der jeden Morgen im Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte aus dem Haus ging, eine Aktentasche in der Hand, musste sie sich erst noch anfreunden.

"Hallo, Liebes!" sagte er. "Tut mir leid, dass es wieder etwas später geworden ist. Aber die Jungs brauchten noch eine Einheit Schlagtraining, sonst haben wir nächste Woche keine Chance gegen die Drake Bulldogs aus Des Moines. Die führen die Liga an und sind bisher unbesiegt. Aber jetzt bin ich da."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Angela war selig. Die ganzen Widrigkeiten des Tages waren wie weggeblasen.

"Wie war dein Tag? Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte sie keck.

"Ooooh ja, und wie!" Ein weiterer liebevoller Kuss folgte, und Angela schmolz dahin wie Butter in seinen Händen. Dann ließ er sie los und hob den Deckel der Pfanne an. "Hmmmm, riecht gut. Ich habe vielleicht Hunger! Ich gehe schnell duschen und ziehe mir was Frisches an, dann essen wir, okay?!"

"Okay! Beeil' dich." 'Oh, wie gerne würde ich mit dir duschen, mein Schatz!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie erschrak fast ein wenig ob dieses frechen Gedankens. So kannte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht. Sie war immer eher etwas prüde gewesen, gehemmt und zurückhaltend. Aber Tony war einfach zum Anbeißen und die Vorstellung, wie das heiße Wasser seinen muskulösen, austrainierten Körper hinunterlief, brachte ihr Blut in Wallung - es brodelte genauso wie die Tomatensoße vor ihr auf dem Herd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 'Das kommt wohl davon, wenn man den ganzen Tag nichts anderes macht, als sich die Zeit zu vertrieben, bis der Mann nach Hause kommt', dachte sie.

Das Abendessen entschädigte sie immer für das schnelle Frühstück zwischen Tür und Angel. Endlich hatte er Zeit, endlich konzentrierte er sich auf sie, endlich waren sie zusammen. Tony erzählte von seinem Tag, von den Studenten in seinen verschiedenen Kursen. Angela kannte mittlerweile einige von ihnen mit Namen, besonders seine Sorgenkinder. Er ging darin auf, sich um jeden einzelnen zu kümmern und ihn für Geschichte, Kunst und Literatur zu begeistern. 'Deshalb habe ich ihn gedrängt, Lehrer zu werden', dachte Angela immer in solchen Momenten. Der Glanz in seinen Augen, der Stolz in seiner Stimme, wenn der von den Erfolgen seiner Schüler erzählte, zauberte auch ihr stets ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

"Tony, hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir am Wochenende machen wollen?" Er hatte immer wieder überraschende Ideen, entführte sie manchmal für zwei Tage in die Berge oder fuhr mit ihr in einer der in der Nähe liegenden Kleinstädte und führte sie zum Essen und Tanzen aus. Einmal waren sie sogar den ganzen Weg nach Dubuque gefahren und hatten sich köstlich darüber amüsiert, wie gut beleuchtet die Stadt doch war. Mona hatte sie einmal - sie waren damals noch nicht zusammen gewesen - damit aufgezogen, dass die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen ausreichen würde, eine Stadt wie Dubuque mit Elektrizität zu versorgen. Angelas schönste Erinnerung aber war die an die kleine Blockhütte in einem Wildreservat, die Tony einmal gemietet hatte. Mit einem vollgepackten Picknickkoffer hatten sie das gesamte Wochenende wie Einsiedler gelebt. Angela wurde ganz warm ums Herz, wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Sie hatten die meiste Zeit in dem kleinen Alkovenbett unter der niedlichen rot-weiß-karierten Bettdecke verbracht. Am liebsten wäre sie nie wieder von dort weggefahren.

Tony zögerte. "Ähmmm, Angela ... ich muss dir was sagen." Er schaute sie kurz an, wich dann aber ihrem Blick direkt wieder aus und ihr war sofort klar, dass es kein romantisches Wochenende geben würde - wieder einmal.

"Was?" fragte sie schon ein bisschen gereizt.

"Ich muss mit den Jungs am Samstag noch ein Konditionstraining machen. Die sind noch nicht richtig fit! Wenn wir dieses Jahr in der Meisterschaft oben mitspielen wollen, dann müssen wir noch ein bisschen Ausdauer trainieren." Tony hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Verantwortung als Trainer und seiner umwerfenden Verlobten, die er die ganze Woche schon verlässigen musste. "Ich mache es am Sonntag wieder gut, versprochen!" Ihr trauriges, enttäuschtes Gesicht brach ihm das Herz. "Es tut mir leid, Angela."

Sie schluckte und unterdrückte ein paar Tränen. Sie war schon immer eine Meisterin darin gewesen, ihren Gemütszustand nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Sie legte die Gabel zur Seite, der Appetit war ihr vergangen. Sie trank ein Schluck Wein, stellte das Glas wieder zurück und sagte erst einmal nichts.

"Angela?" Tony war verunsichert. Verstand sie ihn? Was sie sauer? Traurig? Enttäuscht?

Angela holte tief Luft. "Ich verstehe", sagte sie tonlos. "Wieder ein Wochenende, an dem du arbeiten musst. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich eigentlich hergekommen bin. Ich sehe dich ja doch nie." Sie war jetzt den Tränen nah. "Wann war das letzte Wochenende, das wir beide komplett miteinander verbracht haben? Ohne eine eingeschobene Trainingseinheit hier oder ein Treffen mit einem zukünftigen Stipendiaten da? Merkst du überhaupt, dass wir kaum noch Zeit zu zweit haben?"

So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Es war schwer genug gewesen, ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, doch die Aussicht auf ein Leben mit Tony in Iowa, als die Frau an seiner Seite, hat sie alle Bedenken beiseite wischen lassen. Ihre Mutter hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, "Angela, das hälst du doch nicht lange aus da im Niemandsland. Du bist ein Großstadtkind!" Auch das Schicksal ihrer Agentur in fremde Hände zu geben, war ihr nicht leicht gefallen. So schwer hatte sie all die Jahre für ihren Erfolg gearbeitet. Einige Kunden hatten ihr Missfallen ausgedrückt, dass sie fortan nicht mehr für ihre Kampagnen zur Verfügung stünde, der ein oder andere sogar damit gedroht, sich eine andere Agentur zu suchen. Sie hatte das alles in Kauf genommen, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Und nun das!

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es tut mir auch leid, Angela, aber es geht wirklich nicht anders. Der Sonntag gehört nur uns beiden. Versprochen! Ich habe auch schon eine Idee, was wir unternehmen können. Es wird dir gefallen, da bin ich ganz sicher." Er streichelte ihre Wange und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. 'Wie warm und weich seine Hände sind', dachte Angela. Wie immer konnte sie ihm nichts abschlagen, wenn er sie so mit seinem Hundeblick ansah. Seine braunen, warmen Augen schafften es immer wieder, sie zu besänftigen.

Sie seufzte, hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Wieso falle ich nur immer wieder darauf rein?"

"Weil du mich liebst!" sagte er verschmitzt. Er stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und forderte sie auf ebenfalls aufzustehen. Er zog sie an sich, streichelte ihr Gesicht und musterte sie. "Sagen Sie mal, Ms. Bower, haben Sie heute abend noch etwas vor?"

"Ich wollte mit einem guten Buch früh ins Bett gehen", war ihre nonchalante Antwort, wobei sie sich anstrengen musste, erst zu bleiben.

"So so, mit einem guten Buch ..."

"Ja, es soll sehr sehr anregend sein", neckte sie ihn.

"Anregend? Aha! ... Da würde mir aber auch noch etwas anderes Anregendes einfallen." Seine Stimme bekam einen lüsternden Unterton. Er drückte sie an sich, strich ihr durchs Haar und ließ seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken wandern.

"Und das wäre?" Sie wollte ihn nicht so einfach vom Haken lassen. Er sollte sich ruhig ein bisschen anstrengen.

"Tja, wie wäre es mit einer Partie Gin-Rommé?" Er küsste sie sanft hinter dem Ohrläppchen, dann am Hals. "Oder wir schauen einen Dokumentarfilm im Fernsehen?" Jetzt arbeiteten seine Lippen sich weiter vor bis zum Schlüsselbein. "Wir könnten auch die letzten Kisten auspacken, die immer noch in der Garage stehen." Er übersähte ihr Dekollté mit federleichten Küssen. "Ooooder ..."

"Oder was?" fragte sie atemlos.

"Oder wir lassen hier einfach alles stehen und liegen, das Kartenspiel bleibt im Schrank", er streichelte ihre Wange, "der Fernseher ausgeschaltet", er hauchte einen Kuss hinter ihr rechtes Ohr, "wir lassen die Kisten Kisten sein", einen weiteren Kuss hinter ihr linkes Ohr, "und gehen heute tatsächlich früh ins Bett, ... aber ohne Buch." Seine Stimme war jetzt samtweich.

"Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?"

"Gar nicht, Baby!" Er grinste sie an.

Tony liebte es, sie zu verführen. So viele Jahre hatte er das nur in seiner Fantasie tun dürfen. Nun da sie endlich ein Paar waren, genoß er es, ihr zweideutige Komplimente zu machen und sie mit anzüglichen Bemerkungen ins Schlafzimmer zu locken. Dass es einmal sein Vorhaben gewesen war, sich bis zur Hochzeitsnacht aufzusparen, kam ihm mittlerweile wie eine Schnapsidee vor. Wie hatte er nur jemals geglaubt, ihre körperlichen Reizen solange widerstehen zu können? Er nahm sie bei der Hand, setzte einen Fuß hinter den anderen und zog sie langsam hinter sich her in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Angela wachte am nächsten Morgen alleine auf. Wie Tony angekündigt hatte, war er schon früh aufgestanden, um seine Trainingseinheit mit dem Team zu absolvieren. Sie seufzte. Er war schon so lange weg, dass der Platz neben ihr kalt geworden war. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte der Himmel sie ausgesperrt. Es tat weh, dass sie einerseits ihrem Glück so nah war, es sich andererseits aber immer wieder so rar machte. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und fühlte sich schmerzlich an das Ende ihrer Ehe mit Michael erinnert. Auch er war immer wieder weg gewesen, auf einer seiner Reisen zu den entlegensten Orten der Welt, um Dokumentarfilme zu drehen. Und sie war alleine zurückgeblieben in dem großen Haus und in dem großen Bett. Immerhin hatte sie Jonathan gehabt und ihren Job bei Wallace & McQuade, in den sie sich stürzen konnte. Beide hatten ihr geholfen die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis Michael wieder auf eine kurze Stippvisite vorbeischaute. Irgendwann hatte sich Angela eingestehen müssen, dass das nicht ihre Vorstellung einer funktionierenden Ehe war und irgendwann war dann auch die Trennung nicht mehr zu verhindern gewesen. Zwar war Michael eines Tages ausgezogen, hatte sie verlassen und damit ihre Ehe endgültig scheitern lassen, aber innerlich hatte sie sich von ihm schon viel früher getrennt. Sie erschrak. Steuerten Tony und sie etwa auch auf ein unausweichliches Ende ihrer Beziehung zu? Sieben lange Jahre hatten sie sich nacheinander verzehrt, nun waren sie gerade einmal ein Jahr ein Paar und schon gab es erste Risse. Wäre es doch richtig gewesen, das Ganze bei einer Freundschaft zu belassen? Sie wälzte sich noch einige Zeit im Bett hin und her, dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand auf.

Das Telefon klingelte, und Angela hoffte schon es sei Tony, der ihr sagte, wann er nach Hause kommen würde. Sie riss den Hörer von der Gabel.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Angela? Hier ist deine Mutter", säuselte Mona ins Telefon.

"Ach du bist es, Mutter!" antwortete Angela enttäuscht.

"Wen hast du denn erwartet?"

"Tony."

"Tony? Liegt der nicht in deinem Bett? Es ist erst halb acht eurer Zeit an einem Samstagmorgen! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob überhaupt jemand aus eurem Liebesnest ans Telefon gehen würde", sagte sie süffisant.

Angela seuftze nur.

"Na, Liebes, dunkle Wolken im Paradies?" Mona hatte ein Gespür für solche Dinge. Über all die Jahre hatte sie gehofft, dass Tony und Angela sich einander anvertrauten und sie war die glücklichste aller Mütter gewesen, als die beiden endlich zusammen gekommen waren. Von der Idee, das gemeinsame Leben in Iowa zu beginnen, hatte sie allerdings nicht sonderlich viel gehalten. Ihr war von Anfang an klar, dass das nicht funktionieren würde; Angela getrennt von ihrer Agentur, ohne eine richtige Aufgabe, und Tony in seinem ersten vollwertigen Job als Lehrer - das konnte nicht gut gehen. Nun sah sie ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt.

"Nein, Mutter. Tony musste nur ein unvorhergesehenes Training einschieben. Ab heute Nachmittag verbringen wir das Wochenende gemeinsam", beschwichtigte Angela. Sie war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung mit ihrer Mutter über ihr Liebesleben zu reden.

"Wie du meinst. Aber du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, nicht wahr?!"

"Ja, danke Mutter. Warum rufst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier an? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Angela wurde plötzlich nervös. Zwar war es an der Ostküste bereits eine Stunde später, aber halb neun an einem Samstagmorgen war für ihre Mutter, die sich freitags regelmäßig von einem Mann ausführen ließ, immer noch sehr früh.

"Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten! Du bist für einen Marketing-Award vorgesehen, meine Liebe. Anscheinend hat es sich noch nicht bis zur Advertising Association of America herumgesprochen, dass du nicht mehr an Bord bist, denn sie wollen dir den Outstanding Achievement Award verleihen."

"Du machst dich über mich lustig, Mutter!" Angela traute ihren Ohren nicht. Das war einer der prestigeträchtigsten Preise, die in ihrer Branche vergeben wurden. Wie lange träumte sie schon davon ihn einmal zu erhalten. Und ausgerechnet nun, da sie hier im Niemandsland langsam aber allmählich versauerte, sollte diese Ehrung zuteil werden? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"So gerne ich das auch tun würde ... Deine Kampagne für den Philologenverband zur Förderung des Lesens bei Teenagern hat nun einmal Maßstäbe gesetzt, Angela. Sie war nicht nur sehr kreativ und innovativ, sie hat vor allem auch Wirkung gezeigt. Und das auch noch für eine wirklich gute Sache. Eltern lesen ihren Kinder wieder vor und Teenager in Amerika lesen wieder Bücher, statt nur Computer zu spielen. Das ist unter anderem dein Verdienst und dafür bekommst du diesen Preis. So schwer es mir auch fällt, das zu sagen ...", Mona räusperte sich, "... du hast ihn verdient!"

Angela setzte sich auf die kleine Couch im Wohnzimmer. Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen. Sie wusste, dass sie gut war in dem was sie tat, aber dass das auch andere wahrnahmen, allen voran die alles überragende Advertising Association of America, erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung und Stolz. Der Outstanding Achievement Award war so etwas wie der Oscar der Werbeindustrie; wer ihn einmal verliehen bekam, der gehörte auf ewig zum erlauchten Kreis der großen Tiere in diesem Business. Und nun sollte sie, Angela Bower, diesen Preis im Empfang nehmen. Was für eine Erlösung nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich in testosterongesteuerten Männerrunden zotige Bemerkungen hat gefallen lassen müssen, in denen sie immer wieder weniger talentierte Männer die Erfolgsleiter an sich vorbei emporklettern sah, in denen man sie für die Sekretärin statt die Präsidentin gehalten hatte. Endlich war sie im Olymp angekommen, wo sie immer hinwollte. Endlich!

Mona riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Die Preisverleihung findet in zwei Monaten hier in New York statt, anlässlich des großen Werbebanketts im Waldorf Astoria. Die Einladung liegt hier auf dem Tisch, du hast wohl versäumt deinen Umzug nach Idaho dem Verband mitzuteilen." Sie konnte sich diese kleine sarkastische Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Iowa, Mutter, nicht Idaho", korrigierte sie Angela.

"Ach, Schnick Schnack, wo ist da der Unterschied? Beides Hinterland. Hier tobt das Leben Angela! Hier in New York! Hier bist du groß geworden und hier gehörst du hin. Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß genau, dass du dort nicht glücklich bist. Und dass du an einem Morgen wie heute alleine bist, unterstützt meine These. Wo ist denn dein Tony? Warum ist er nicht bei dir? Wegen ihm bist du doch in dieses Kaff gezogen! Angela, wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann wird das eure Beziehung kaputt machen. Auf Dauer wird das so nicht funktionieren und je früher du das begreifst, umso besser. Wenn Tony glaubt, er könne dich zu einer treu ergebenen Hausfrau umpolen, dann hat er sich geirrt. Das bist doch nicht du, Angela!"

Mona bedauerte es, ihrer Tochter dies alles so unverblümt und schonungslos an den Kopf werfen zu müssen. Vor allem am Telefon. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, was ihre offenen Worte bei Angela anrichteten. Sich selbst zu belügen war bequem, und sie würde auch sicherlich eine Zeit damit durchkommen, aber irgendwann stürzte jedes Luftschloss ein. Dass sie jetzt mit der Abrissbirne diese Schutzmauern niederriss, tat ihr leid, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nur zu Angelas Bestem war. Ihre Liebe zu Tony würde unweigerlich zu Grunde gehen, sollten die beiden so weitermachen. Wenn Tony das nicht sah, oder nicht sehen wollte, dann war er ein Idiot! Sie würde ihre Tochter jedenfalls dort nicht vor die Hunde gehen lassen, so viel stand fest!

"Ihr kommt doch?"

"Natürlich kommen wir! Was denkst du denn?" antwortete Angela nachdrücklich, obwohl sie sich über das 'wir' Gedanken machte.

"Wenn Tony kein Auswärtsspiel hat, meinst du ..." Warum konnte sie einfach den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht zurückhalten? Eigentlich hatte sie Angela jetzt schon genug zugemutet.

"Mutter, Tony weiß wie wichtig das für mich ist. Er wird sicherlich alles daran setzen dabei zu sein. Außerdem ist die Saison bis dahin schon beendet. Da gibt es höchstens noch ein paar Freundschaftsspiele, bei denen kann der Assistenztrainer auch einmal die Betreuung übernehmen." 'Hoffentlich', dachte sie still bei sich.

"Na dann! Gebt mir Bescheid wann ihr kommt, damit ich euch am Flughafen abholen kann." Mona hoffte inständig, dass sie wirklich zu zweit kämen. Ansonsten würden sich die Wolken am Himmel in Iowa weiter verdüstern. Und dann konnte sie nicht anders und wunderte sich fast ein bisschen über sich selbst. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Liebes!" Sie lächelte ins Telefon.

"Danke, Mutter! Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Bis bald."

Angela legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Sie musste den Gedanken erst einmal sacken lassen. Wie gerne hätte sie ihre Freude jetzt mit Tony geteilt, aber er war nicht da. Er war bei seinen "Jungs", wie er sie immer nannte, und nicht bei ihr. Hatte ihre Mutter recht? War es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie sich auseinandergelebt haben würden, bis ihre Liebe abkühlen und ihre Leidenschaft erlöschen würde? Nein, das durften sie nicht zulassen! Deshalb war sie auch fest entschlossen, sich von Tonys Abwesenheit die Stimmung nicht verderben zu lassen, sondern ihn am Nachmittag mit ihrer Neuigkeit zu überraschen. Sie würde Champagner kaufen, im Delikatessengeschäft von Mr. Drager ein paar Köstlichkeiten erstehen, den Tisch im Wohnzimmer liebevoll decken und einen herrlichen Abend mit ihm verbringen. Für den Sonntag hatte Tony schon etwas geplant, hatte er ihr gesagt, und seine Ideen haben ihr bisher immer gefallen. Sie würden den Trip nach New York planen und sie hätte endlich wieder einmal etwas, worauf sie sich richtig freuen konnte.

* * *

Als Tony gegen fünf Uhr die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment aufschloss, hatte er eine harte Trainingseinheit hinter sich. Die Jungs hatten ihn heute alle ein bisschen enttäuscht. Sie waren nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen, dass er für den spielfreien Samstag früh ein Training angesetzt hatte. Freitags trafen sich die Jugendlichen gerne in einer Bar oder einem Club, feierten bis spät in die Nacht, manch einer von ihnen nutzte das Wochenende für einen Besuch Zuhause bei der Familie. All diese Pläne hatte der Coach mit der kurzfristigen Anberaumung eines Sondertrainings zunichte gemacht. Sie waren auch ehrgeizig und freuten sich über die Erfolge, die sie seit Beginn der Amtzeit von Coach Micelli eingefahren hatten. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr das Schlusslicht der Tabelle, sondern standen auf einem sicheren Mittelplatz. Das harte Konditionstraining, das immer wiederkehrende Schlagtraining und vor allem auch die langen Taktikbesprechnungen trugen langsam ihre Früchte. Jeder von ihnen genoss es, von einem ehemaligen Profispieler lernen zu können. Aber ab und zu nervte sie der unbedingte Siegeswille und unablässige Ehrgeiz ihres Trainers. Sie wollten auch mal Spaß haben und ihrem Verngügen nachgehen und nicht ihre komplette Freizeit dem College-Baseball unterordnen. Dies hatten sie Tony heute mal wieder unmissverständlich klar gemacht, und dieser war nach Beendigung des Trainings entnervt und mit schlechter Stimmung von dannen gezogen.

Als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, sprang Angela von der Couch auf und stürmte an die Tür.

"Hi, Schatz!" begrüßte sie ihn und fiel ihm um dem Hals. Endlich war er da! Endlich konnte sie ihm von der bevorstehenden Preisverleihung erzählen.

"Langsam, langsam!" sagte er und stellte erst einmal seine Sporttasche auf den Boden. Dann küsste er sie teilnahmslos auf die Wange. "Ich gehe erst einmal duschen", raunte er und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Badezimmer.

Angela war immer noch so guter Stimmung, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er etwas missgelaunt von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Ihr war es früher oft genug selbst so gegangen. Sie hatte zur Entspannung dann meist ein heißes Bad genommen, hatte sich die Zeit gegeben, die alltäglichen Nicklichkeiten hinter sich zu lassen und war entspannt und gut gelaunt die Treppen hinab ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie dann mit Tony und dem Rest der Familie den Feierabend genießen konnte. Wenn er erst einmal geduscht und frische Klamotten angezogen hatte, würde er sich ihr schon widmen und genauso enthusiastisch auf ihre Neuigkeiten reagieren, wie sie es sich erhoffte.

Eine Viertelstunde später erschien der dann auch in der Küche. Seine Haare waren noch nass, er hatte eine Jeans und ein frisches T-Shirt angezogen und roch nach dem Rasierwasser, das sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Er nahm sie in den Arm, schaute sie an und fragte, "Na, was hast du heute gemacht?"

"Ich habe uns etwas zum Abendessen besorgt." Sie deutete auf die Anrichte, auf der die Schachteln von Mr. Dragers Delikatessengeschäft standen. Daneben die Flasche Champagner, die dringend in den Kühlschrank gelegt werden musste, wenn sie am Abend kalt sein sollte.

"Champagner? Gibt es was zu feiern?" fragte er überrascht.

"Ja, in der Tat." Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

"Wirst du es mir verraten?"

Er war neugierig geworden und hoffte nur, dass er nicht irgendeinen Jahrestag vergessen hatte. Solange sie noch in Connecticut gelebt hatten, war ihm das nie passiert, aber hier in Iowa hatte er tatsächlich den neunten Jahrestag seines Einzugs bei Angela verschwitzt. Angela hatte versucht ihre Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen, was ihr einerseits nicht ganz gelungen ist, anderseits war er selbst darüber entsetzt gewesen, es vergessen zu haben. Dieser Tag war immer ein besonderer Tag für sie gewesen, der achte Jahrestag war darüberhinaus derjenige, an dem sie sich ihre Liebe zueinander gestanden haben. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er vor lauter Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfungen am College und den Play-Offs der Meisterschaft sie so vernachlässigt hatte, dass er tatsächlich ihr einjähriges Jubiläum als Liebespaar vergessen hatte. Diesmal schien es aber kein vergessener Jahrestag zu sein, denn Angela strahlte ihn an, von Enttäuschung keine Spur.

"Die Bower Agency bekommt den Outstanding Achievement Award verliehen, für unsere Kampagne für den Philologenverband. Erinnerst du dich? Die Kampagne, die die Jugendlichen wieder für das Lesen begeistern sollte. Die Advertising Association of America findet sie bahnbrechend innovativ. Oh Tony, ich habe immer davon geträumt, einmal diesen Preis zu bekommen!" Ihre Augen leuchteten. So hatte er sie lange nicht mehr gesehen; so aufgekratzt, so überschäumend und freudig erregt. Sie strahlte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als sie in den Arm nehmen.

"Das ist ja toll! Endlich sehen es auch die altehrwürdigen Herren ein, was für eine tolle Agentur du hast! Das hast du dir verdient, Angela. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Warum nur konnte allein ihr Job ihr solch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern? Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen mehr als einmal den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob er nicht zu viel von ihr verlangte, wenn er sie bat bei ihm in Iowa zu sein. Er wusste ganz genau wie sehr sie New York und seine Geschäftigkeit vermisste, wie schwer es ihr fiel, nicht in das Tagesgeschäft der Bower Agency involviert zu sein. Jemand wie sie, der es gewohnt war, in schicken Restaurants essen zu gehen, der Broadway Shows besuchte und das Ballet liebte, der sich Gemäldeausstellungen ansah und sich gerne mit Kollegen über die neuesten Trends der Werbeindustrie austauschte, der _musste_ sich eigentlich wie abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt fühlen hier draußen. Er wusste auch, dass er viel zu wenig Zeit für sie hatte. Das tat er nicht absichtlich, im Gegenteil, er liebte sie, wie er keine Frau seit Marie geliebt hatte und am liebsten würde er jede Minute des Tages mit ihr verbringen, aber er hatte nun einmal die Verantwortung für seine Studenten und für sein Team übernommen. Und natürlich erfüllte sein Job ihn auch mit einer Art Genugtuung, die er bisher noch nie so verspürt hatte - weder als Fahrer von Mrs. Rossinis Fischlaster, noch als Kellner, und auch nicht als Angelas Haushälter. Das war sein erster richtiger Job und er liebte ihn!

"Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, Tony! Wir machen uns ein schönes Wochenende in New York. Die Preisverleihung findet ihm Waldorf Astoria statt. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns dort ein Zimmer reservieren? Dann brauchen wir nach dem Bankett nicht nach Fairfield rauszufahren, sondern können auf unserem Zimmer weiterfeiern." Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und fügte lasziv hinzu, "Wenn du weißt, was ich meine, ..." Dann fuhr sie fort; sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon ausgemalt, wie dieses Wochenende verlaufen könnte. "Am Sonntag können wir dann im Central Park spazieren gehen, irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen und am Abend ganz entspannt wieder hierher zurückfliegen. Das wird wunderbar, Tony! In acht Wochen ist es soweit. Die Baseball-Saison ist dann ja glücklicherweise schon vorbei!"

Was? Wie bitte? In acht Wochen? Nach Saisonende? Tonys Herz blieb fast stehen. Nein, das konnte ... das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein!

"Wann genau?" Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen.

"Im Juni", antwortete sie.

"Etwa am Wochenende vom 25. auf den 26.?" Er traute sich kaum zu fragen.

Angela begriff noch gar nicht, sie war viel zu enthusiastisch, als dass ihre Antennen die negativen Schwingungen um sie herum hätten auffangen können. "Ja, genau das Wochenende ist es. Warum?" Sie schaute ihn an und fing erst an zu begreifen, als sie sein versteinertes Gesicht sah. "Sag' jetzt bitte nicht, dass du da mit deinen _Jungs_, " sie spieh das Wort förmlich heraus, "ein Schlagtraining angesetzt hast!"

"Nein, kein Schlagtraining. Ich habe gerade heute für genau dieses Wochenende ein Trainingscamp bei den Iowa Hawkeyes gebucht. Wir haben eine Einladung der dortigen Universität zu einem Freundschaftsspiel bekommen."

"Kannst du das nicht verschieben?"

"Verschieben? Wie soll das denn gehen? Alle Flüge sind gebucht, die Hotelzimmer reserviert und das Spiel gegen die Hawkeyes fest verabredet. Ich kann das nicht verschieben."

"Und du verplanst einfach so ein Wochenende, ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu reden?" Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War denn mittlerweile alles und jeder wichtiger geworden als sie? Hatte er es nicht einmal mehr nötig solche Dinge mit ihr gemeinsam zu besprechen? Rechtfertigte sein Job alles?

"Es musste alles sehr schnell gehen heute morgen und woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du diesen dämlichen Preis gerade an diesem Wochenende verliehen bekommst?" Hatte er gerade 'dämlich' gesagt? Was war nur los mit ihm?

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte tatsächlich 'dämlich' gesagt, 'dämlicher Preis'! Das war die wichtigste Anerkennung ihrer Arbeit, die sie je bekommen hatte und wahrscheinlich auch je bekommen würde, vor allem, wenn sie weiterhin in Iowa Apfelkuchen buk und Bowling spielte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, es waren aber eher wütende als traurige Tränen. Ihr Puls war jetzt auf 180, ihre Hände zitterten und ihr wurde heiß. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Seit Monaten tat sie nichts anders als ihr Leben komplett auf seines einzustellen. Nie hatte sie sich beklagt, wenn er später nach Hause kam, immer zugehört, wenn er von seinen Schülern erzählte. Sie hatte ihn auf jede noch so dröge Schulveranstaltung begleitet und sich von langweiligen Landeiern deren Lebensgeschichte erzählen lassen, sie hatte weinende pubertierende Mädchen auf ihrer Couch sitzen gehabt, die Tony ihr Herz ausschütteten und hysterische Mütter, die um bessere Noten für ihre Kinder bettelten. Und jetzt ging es einmal um sie, um das was _sie_ wollte und _ihr_ wichtig war. Und trotzdem stellte er seinen Job an die erste Stelle. Musste sie sich wirklich damit abfinden, dass sie auf seiner Prioritätenliste erst weiter hinten auftauchte? Hinter dem Team, den Schülern und dem College? An welcher Stelle rangierte sie eigentlich? Vier? Fünf? 1000?

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Mehr brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Noch nie war so wütend auf Tony gewesen. So wütend und so abgrundtief enttäuscht. Noch nie hatte er sie so verletzt, sie wusste gar nicht, dass er zu so etwas überhaupt imstande war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Zu hart hatte sie seine Reaktion getroffen, zu sehr schmerzte der Gedanke, dass er es vorzog, bei diesem wichtigen Anlass bei seiner Mannschaft statt an ihrer Seite zu sein. Sie drehte sich um, schnappte sich einen Pullover, riss die Tür auf und rannte aus dem Apartment. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie wollte, nur weg, schnell weg von ihm. Das war das letzte Mal passiert, als sie in Fairfield in der Nacht vor ihrem Geburtstag im Schlaf ungewollt Liebesschwüre ausgeplaudert hatte. Wie lange was das jetzt her? Drei Jahre? Vier Jahre? Damals war sie aus Scham geflüchtet, diesmal flüchtete aus Verzweiflung.

Tony war zu perplex, um schnell genug reagieren zu können. Vielleicht wenn er sich sofort entschuldigt hätte dafür, dass er 'dämlich' gesagt hatte. Er hatte es doch gar nicht so gemeint! Wenn er ihr hätte erklären können, was für eine Anerkennung es war, von der Universität von Iowa zu einem Freundschaftsspiel mit den Hawkeyes eingeladen zu werden; bisher war die Mannschaft vom Well's College einfach viel zu schlecht gewesen, um von solchen Teams überhaupt wahrgenommen zu werden. Wenn er ihr hätte versichern können, wie schwer es ihm fiel auf ein gemeinsames Wochenende in New York zu verzichten. Ja, wenn! Vielleicht hätte er dann alles wieder gerade biegen können, vielleicht hätte sie ihm zugehört, vielleicht hätten sie sich versöhnt ... und vielleicht wäre ihnen die Abwärtsspirale erspart geblieben, auf die sich ihre Beziehung genau in diesem Moment begeben hatte.

Vielleicht!


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Angela war aus dem Apartment gerannt, die Treppen hinunter gestolpert und durch die Eingangstür des Gebäudes gestürzt. Sie war ziellos in dem kleinen Städtchen herumgeirrt und hatte sich schließlich auf eine Bank auf einem Supermarktparkplatz gesetzt. Stunden waren vergangen seit sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Es war dunkel geworden, der Supermarkt war inzwischen geschlossen und der Parkplatz menschenleer. Anfangs hatte sie geweint, dann irgendwann nur noch geschluchtzt, mittlerweile saß sie einfach nur noch wie versteinert da und blickte mit tränenverquollenen Augen ins Leere. Der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung über Tonys Reaktion betäubten sie so sehr, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie sie anfing zu frieren und am ganzen Körper zitterte.

"Ma'am, alles in Ordnung?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Sie sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, das ihr vage bekannt vorkam.

"Oh, Mrs. Bower, Sie sind es! Ist etwas passiert? Warum sitzen Sie hier im Dunkeln und bei der Eiseskälte? Sie zittern ja am ganzen Leib." Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Es war eine der Baseballjacken von Tonys Team, und da fiel Angela auch plötzlich ein, wer der junge Mann war, der sich jetzt neben sie auf die Bank setzte.

"Timothy, richtig? Sie spielen Baseball in Tonys Mannschaft", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er einmal bei ihnen am Küchentisch gesessen und Tony ihm die Leviten gelesen hatte, von wegen er müsse sich in Geschichte und Literaturwissenschaft mehr anstrengen, wenn er nicht aus dem Team fliegen wollte. Er war einer jener Studenten, die dank eines Sportstipendiums an das College gekommen waren, weil sie über ein herausragendes Talent verfügten, mit denen sich das College gerne schmückte. Aber auch solche Schüler mussten ihre Leistungen in den regulären Fächern erbringen, einfach nur gut Baseball spielen zu können reichte nicht aus, um den Abschluss zu schaffen.

"Ja, Mrs. Bower. Ich war bei Ihnen, nachdem ich den letzten Geschichtstest so richtig versiebt habe." Er grinste verschmitzt.

Timothy war ein gut aussehender junger Mann. Groß gewachsen, breite Schultern, ein markantes Gesicht mit leuchtenden hellblauen Augen. Er strahlte sie mit seinem makellosen Lächeln an. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Verlobte seines Baseballcoaches. Sie hatte ihn kurz begrüßt und ihn etwas peinlich berührt angelächelt, nachdem sie nichtsahnend mit einem "Bist du hier drin, Liebling?" in die Küche gestürmt war. Tony hatte ihm gerade von der Notwendigkeit besserer Noten erzählt und wollte ihn zu einem Nachhilfeprogramm überreden, aber Timothy hatte gar nicht mehr zugehört. Er hatte nur noch Augen für Angela gehabt. Sie hatte sich etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und ihm beim Verlassen der Küche noch einen freundlichen und mitfühlenden Blick zugeworfen; sie wusste, dass Tony ein fordernder und sehr strenger Lehrer sein konnte. Nachdem er mit seinem Coach wieder alleine in der Küche war, musste Timothy sich sehr darauf konzentrieren, ihm überhaupt noch zuzuhören.

"Soll ich Sie nach Hause begleiten?" fragte er, aber Angela schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie können aber hier nicht sitzen bleiben, Mrs. Bower. Sie holen sich den Tod." Timothy nahm all seinen Mut zusammen für die Frage, die ihm nun auf der Zunge lag. "Darf ich Sie dann wenigstens auf einen Kaffee einladen? Um die Ecke ist ein kleiner Diner, dort können Sie sich aufwärmen."

Angela zögerte. Sollte sie wirklich mit einem von Tonys Studenten einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte und ihr war auch klar, dass sie nicht ewig auf dieser Bank würde sitzen bleiben können. Was war schon dabei? Er war ja schließlich kein Kind mehr, sondern ein Student im letzten Studienjahr. Also gab sie sich einen Ruck.

"Warum nicht? Mir ist tatsächlich etwas kalt." Sie hatte in ihrer Wut nur einen dünnen Pullover mitgenommen, als sie aus dem Apartment gestürzt war. Sie hatte lange auf dieser Bank gesessen, wie lange wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Timothys Jacke wärmte sie zwar ein wenig, aber sie war durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen und fror erbärmlich. Angela erhob sich von der Bank, zögerte noch eine Moment, sagte dann aber, "Gehen wir."

Sie liefen ein paar Schritte nebeneinander her bis zur nächsten Straßenecke, dann ging Timothy einen Schritt voraus, öffnete die Tür für Angela und sie betraten Marjorie's Diner. Sie setzen sich an einen der Tische, viel war nicht los. Timothy orderte zwei Kaffee am Tresen und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Angela rührte gedankenverloren reichlich Zucker in ihren Becher, dabei trank sie den Kaffee normalerweise ohne Zucker. Noch immer verstand sie nicht wie der Abend hatte so gründlich schief laufen können. Seit wann war Tony so unsensibel? Sie sehnte sich nach dem Tony, der sie verwöhnte, der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, dessen Bestimmung es zu sein schien, ihr das Leben leicht zu machen. 'Ist das nicht ein bisschen egoistisch, Angela?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 'Du bist doch nicht das Zentrum der Welt, Tony hat auch ein Recht auf eine Karriere.' Außerdem war sie selbst es gewesen, der ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, sich den Job hier überhaupt anzuschauen. Und es war auch ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen, nach Iowa zu kommen, um bei ihm zu sein. Es fiel ihr schwer sich einzugestehen, dass dieses Leben, das Leben als Hausfrau, einfach nichts für sie war. Eigentlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen; Michael wollte aus ihr eine Mrs. Michael Bower machen, eine Hausfrau und Mutter, die Frau, die ihm den Rücken freihielt für seine beruflichen Ambitionen und das behagliche Nest schuf, in das er sich von seinen anstrengenden Reisen fallen lassen konnte. Damals hatte sie schon mehr sein wollen als eine dekorative Erscheinung am Arm ihres Ehemannes - und das war jetzt nicht anders. Sie wollte mehr sein als nur die Frau des Baseballcoaches, auch wenn sie diesen abgöttisch liebte. 'Warum kann ich nur ohne meinen Job nicht leben?' fragte sie sich und seufzte.

"Wollen Sie darüber reden?" fragte Timothy mutig. Er hatte Angela beobachtet und gemerkt, dass sie quälenden Gedanken nachhing. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Körperhaltung drückten Ratlosigkeit und Traurigkeit aus. Sein Herz schlug hoch, schließlich war sie einiges älter als er und darüberhinaus auch noch die Verlobte seines Trainers.

Aber Angela schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nie im Leben würde sie einem von Tonys Studenten etwas aus ihrem Privatleben erzählen, niemanden würde sie davon erzählen, nicht einmal ihrer Mutter. Sie war nicht gut darin, sich anderen mit ihren Sorgen und Nöten anzuvertrauen. Sie wollte immer alles selbst auf die Reihe bekommen, stark und unverwundbar sein. Aber dieser junge Mann war ein netter Kerl, höflich und zuvorkommend. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie ihn anschwieg.

"Was machen Sie denn hier um diese Zeit?" fragte sie.

"Mein Mitbewohner hat Damenbesuch", antwortete er mit einem vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck, "da musste ich mich aus unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer verdünnisieren. Ich laufe ganz gerne durch die Stadt. Ich komme eigentlich aus Minnesota, habe dort aber keinen Studienplatz bekommen. Ich bin nicht gerade ein begnadeter Schüler." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Durch das Sportstipendium hat es mich hier nach Branford verschlagen. Ganz schöne Gegend! Sie sind auch nicht von hier, oder?!"

Angela lachte. "Nein. Ich bin an der Ostküste aufgewachsen."

"Die Ostküste ist lang."

"Neu-England."

"In Geographie bin ich nicht so schlecht, Mrs. Bower. Da gibt es mehrere Staaten ..." Er wollte ein Gespräch mit ihr beginnen, aber sie war so verschlossen.

"Connecticut." Es kam ihr vor als sei Connecticut nicht nur ein anderer Staat, sondern sogar ein anderes Land. Ein anderes Universum fast.

"Soll eine schöne Gegend sein habe ich mal gehört. Ich war noch nie da, bin nie aus Minnesota raus gekommen." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee.

"Ja, sehr schön. Die Metropolen an der Küste sind großartig. Ich liebe New York." Auch Angela nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und runzelte die Stirn als sie den Kaffee hinunter schluckte. Warum schmeckte der so abscheulich süß?

"Sie sind mit Coach Micelli hergekommen, nicht wahr?" Er hoffte inständig, keine Grenze übertreten zu haben. Aber ihm fiel kein anderes Thema ein. Außerdem interessierte es ihn.

Angela nickte nur.

"Und gefällt es ihnen hier nicht?"

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es mir hier nicht gefällt?"

"Tja, ich weiß nicht. Sie sehen bedrückt aus. Und Ihre Augen leuchten, wenn Sie von New York sprechen!" Es war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass der Gedanke an New York und Connecticut ihre Stimmung ein wenig aufgehellt hatten. Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass es vor allem die Erinnerungen an eine glücklichere Zeit war, die ihren momentanen Kummer linderten, an eine glücklichere Zeit mit Tony insbesondere, als die Dinge noch unkompliziert und einfach nur schön waren zwischen ihnen.

Das Gespräch manövrierte Angela's Gedanken in eine Richtung, das ihr Unbehagen bereitet. Sie wollte nicht über sich reden und ganz sicherlich nicht über ihren Streit mit Tony. Sie änderte das Thema. "Auf welcher Position spielen Sie, Timothy?"

"Second Base."

"Oh, das war Tonys Position." Angela verstand nicht viel von Baseball, aber Tonys Position als Profispieler bei den St. Louis Cardinals kannte sie natürlich.

"Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Timothy knapp.

"Ich wette, er macht es Ihnen nicht immer leicht", sagte sie und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Er erwartet sicher gerade von jemandem, der auf seiner Position spielt, besonders viel."

"Sie kennen ihn gut."

"Oh ja, ich kenne ihn sogar sehr gut."

Wieder konnte Angela einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem viel zu süßen Kaffee. Er wärmte ihren Körper wenigstens ein bisschen auf, auch wenn er abscheulich schmeckte. Ihr Herz allerdings vermochte er nicht aufzutauen, sie fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Tony.

Timothy merkte, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Wie gerne hätte er nachgefragt, warum sie so bedrückt war. Ob der Coach etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie im Dunkeln auf einem Supermarktparkplatz gesessen hatte? Aber er traute sich nicht nachzubohren. Sie würde sich bestimmt bedrängt fühlen, und er wollte um alles in der Welt verhindern, dass Sie aufstand und ging. Zu sehr genoss er die Gesellschaft dieser beeindruckenden Frau. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Eine neutrale, aber persönliche Frage. Er wollte keinen Smalltalk machen, sondern sie näher kennenlernen.

"Wie lange kennen Sie und Coach Micelli sich schon?"

"Neun Jahre." Mehr sagte Angela nicht dazu. Was für verrückte neun Jahre das gewesen waren. Darüber könnte man ein ganzes Buch schreiben!

"Wow!" Timothy war echt beeindruckt. "Dann haben Sie ja das verflixte siebte Jahr schon hinter sich." Er wusste, dass sie nicht verheiratet waren, der Coach sprach immer von seiner Verlobten, wenn er sie erwähnte. Außerdem war ihr Nachname Bower und seiner Micelli, aber das hatte in der heutigen Zeit nicht unbedingt etwas zu bedeuten. Timothy fragte sich, was es damit auf sich haben mochte, dass sie noch nicht verheiratet waren nach der langen Zeit. Dass es daran lag, dass Sie fast acht Jahre lang sein Boss gewesen war, kam ihm natürlich nicht in den Sinn.

Wieder blieb Angela still. Wie kamen sie nur immer wieder zu ihrer Beziehung zu Tony zurück? Was wollte dieser junge Mann von ihr? Warum hing er nicht mit seinen Kumpels in irgendeiner Bar herum, es war schließlich Samstagabend, sondern saß hier mit ihr und fragte sie solch persönliche Dinge?

"Irgendwie passen Sie nicht in diese Gegend, Mrs. Bower", konstatierte Timothy jetzt.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

Angela war überrascht. Er hatte schon Recht, sie fühlte sich hier manchmal fehl am Platz. Sie mochte die Musik nicht, die sie hier hörten, sie wusste nicht, worüber sie sich mit den Leuten unterhalten sollte, und über ihren eigentümlichen Humor konnte sie auch nicht immer lachen. Aber dass das für Außenstehende so offensichtlich war, erstaunte sie. Sie war eine Meisterin darin, ihre Gefühle für sich zu behalten und hatte gerade in all den Jahren als Geschäftsfrau gelernt, jeden privaten Kummer vor anderen zu verbergen. Dass ihn nun ein Collegestudent bemerkte, der sie kaum kannte, machte ihr Angst, beeindruckte sie aber auch. Timothy schien ein einfühlsamer, sensibler junger Mann zu sein.

"Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob das hier für mich das Richtige ist", entfuhr es ihr dann zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen. Sie schlug sie die Hände erst vor ihr Gesicht, dann vor den Mund. Wie hatte sie dies nur Timothy gegenüber eingestehen können? So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan! Wie hatte sie ihm diesen Blick in ihre Seele nur erlauben können? Sie musste hier weg, bevor sie ihm noch ihr komplettes Herz ausschüttete.

Bevor er etwas sagen oder womöglich noch tiefer in ihre durcheinandergewirbelte Gefühlswelt dringen konnte, stand Angela abrupt auf und sagte, "Ähm, Timothy, ich denke ich sollte so langsam den Heimweg antreten." Sie massierte sich die Schläfen. "Es war ein anstrengender Tag." Sie zog die Jacke aus und hielt sie ihm hin. "Hier ist ihre Jacke, vielen Dank!"

"Sie können nicht ohne Jacke draußen herumlaufen, Mrs. Bower, das ist viel zu kalt. Ich begleite Sie, dann können Sie sie anbehalten."

Angela war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Er hatte irgendetwas Vertrauenserweckendes an sich und wirkte bedeutend erwachsener und reifer auf sie als viele seiner Mitstudenten. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall noch mehr von sich erzählen. Aber sie schätze seine Hilfsbereitschaft und seine guten Manieren, und die Vorstellung ohne Jacke hinauszugehen, ließ sie frösteln.

"In Ordnung", antwortete sie schließlich und streifte seine Jacke wieder über. Timothy legte einen 5-Dollar-Schein auf den Tisch, ließ Angela den Vortritt und legte ihr ganz sachte seine Hand auf den Rücken, um sie zur Tür zu führen. Die Berührung war so zart, dass Angela sie gar nicht bemerkte, aber Timothys Hand brannte wie Feuer.

Sie gingen wortlos nebeneinander her durch die Straßen der Stadt. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Apartement, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Jeep mit quietschenden Bremsen ein kurzes Stück vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Tony stieg aus.

"Angela! Wo warst du denn? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Er kam auf sie zu und seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er sehr erleichtert war. "Ich fahre seit einer halben Ewigkeit hier herum und suche dich." Dann erst erkannte er Timothy, einen seiner begabtesten Baseballspieler aber mit Abstand faulsten Studenten. "Timothy?"

"Hallo, Coach. Ich bin Mrs. Bower zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, und da es so kalt war, habe ich ihr meine Jacke ausgeliehen." Timothy fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Gerade eben hatte er sich noch ganz als Herr der Situation gewähnt, nun fühlte er sich in Anwesenheit seines Trainers wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

"Danke, das war sehr nett von dir." Tony nahm Angela die Jacke ab und gab sie Timothy zurück. Dann zog er seine eigene aus und legte sie ihr in einer für Timothy besitzergreifend erscheinenden Geste um die Schultern, die in Wahrheit aber nur Ausdruck von Tonys Fürsorge für Angela war. "Komm', Angela, steig' ins Auto, wir fahren nach Hause. Können wir dich irgendwohin mitnehmen, Timothy?"

"Nein Danke, Coach. Ich laufe lieber", lehnte er ab, während er sich seine Jacke überstreifte. Sie war noch warm und roch himmlisch! Nach ihr!

Timothy beobachtete die beiden. Er hatte sie schon öfter zusammen gesehen. Sie kam immer zu den Heimspielen und feuerte das Team an. Ab und zu holte sie ihn auch nach dem Training ab oder verabschiedete ihn am Bus vor einer Fahrt zu einem Auswärtsspiel. Der Coach und seine Verlobte waren ihm dabei immer sehr verliebt vorgekommen. Ihr war anzumerken, wie sie seine Gegenwart genoss und der Coach konnte seinen Besitzerstolz ebenfalls kaum verbergen. Doch heute hatte Timothy ein anderen Eindruck, heute war die Stimmung eisig zwischen ihnen, und das hatte nichts mit dem kalten Wind zu tun, der gerade durch die Straßen Branfords fegte. Irgendetwas war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, etwas das sie auf diese Bank auf dem Supermarktparkplatz getrieben hatte.

Tony legte Angela einen Arm um die Schulter und wollte sie zum Auto führen, sie drehte sich aber noch einmal zu Timothy um. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Jacke, Timothy. Das war sehr nett von Ihnen. Auch für den Kaffee. Ich hoffe, Sie können jetzt in Ihr Zimmer zurück." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Gern geschehen, Mrs. Bower."

"Schönen Abend, Timothy." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stieg in das Auto. Sekunden später waren sie weg.

Timothy stand noch einige Zeit regungslos da und schaute dem schwarzen Jeep hinterher.

Was für eine Frau!


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Nach einer kurzen wortlosen Autofahrt, in Branford waren die Wege nicht lang, schloß Tony nun hinter Angela die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment zu.

"Angela, wir müssen reden!" begann er.

"Es ist alles gesagt, Tony! Deine Mannschaft rangiert bei dir ganz oben und ich komme auf deiner Liste irgendwann danach. Ich habe schon verstanden. Nun weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, fuhr dann aber fort - sie war noch nicht fertig. "Das ist die mit Abstand wichtigste Anerkennung, die ich je für meine Arbeit bekommen habe, und ich werde einen Teufel tun, mir stattdessen ein Baseballspiel einer drittklassigen Collegemannschaft anzusehen!"

Jetzt war es an Tony, sie entgeistert anzustarren. Hatte er sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie ihm diese Gemeinheit an den Kopf warf? Nicht dass es nicht gestimmt hätte, sie waren besten Falls drittklassig, aber wie sie es gesagt hatte, so voller Bitterkeit und Wut, ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Angela, ... bitte." Er schlug einen versöhnlichen Ton an. Sie hatte ihm mittlerweile den Rücken zugewandt, aber an ihren vibrierenden Schultern konnte er sehen, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. Er fasste sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, Enttäuschung und Ratlosigkeit standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Oh Tony, was passiert nur gerade mit uns? In diesem Ton haben wir nie miteinander gesprochen. Nie! In all den Jahren nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

Sie hatte recht. Ihr gemeinsames Leben nahm langsam aber sicher eine Wendung, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man sich allmählich auseinander lebte? Wenn der einst über alles geliebte Partner langsam an Bedeutung verlor? Wenn die Liebe sich in schlichte Zuneigung und schließlich irgendwann womöglich in Gleichgültigkeit verwandelte. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Sieben Jahre hatten sie gebraucht, um zueinander zu finden, nun konnte es doch nicht binnen Jahresfrist zu Ende gehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Angela."

Das war nicht ganz richtig. Tony wusste, dass er sie vernachlässigt hatte in der letzten Zeit. Aber doch nicht, weil er sie nicht mehr liebte, sondern weil die Verantwortung für seinen Job so schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Seine bisherigen Jobs hatten keine Auswirkungen auf das Leben anderer Menschen gehabt, nicht direkt jedenfalls. Nun saßen ihm diese jungen Studenten gegenüber, die geformt und auf den richtigen Lebensweg gebracht werden wollten, die sich ihm anvertrauten und deren Entwicklung er entscheidend mit beeinflussen konnte. Wie sollte er da am Wochenende so einfach abschalten und seinem Vergnügen nachgehen, so verlockend dies auch sein mochte. Er konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, wenn Professor Graham ihn fragte, ob er sich am Samstag ein hoffnungsvolles Talent anschauen könnte, für den ein Sportstipendium am Well's College ein Ausweg aus seiner prekären sozialen Lage sein konnte. Wie sollte er guten Gewissens mit Angela tanzen gehen, wenn er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, einen jungen Menschen im Stich zu lassen?

Das Problem war, dass Angela hier nichts zu tun hatte. Wäre sie unter der Woche ebenfalls in ihrem Job eingespannt, wären ihre Erwartungen an die Wochenenden zu zweit nicht so überbordend. Leider gab es in diesem abgelegenen Städtchen keine Aufgabe, die auch nur annähernd Angelas Fähigkeiten entsprochen hätte. Er konnte ihr nicht allen Ernstes vorschlagen, die alljährliche Wohltätigkeitsgala zu organisieren oder das Sekretariat der Studentenverbindung zu übernehmen. Die Frau hat eine der erfolgreichsten Werbeagenturen des Landes aufgebaut und geleitet, sie würde kaum ihre Erfüllung darin finden, Telefonanrufe entgegen zu nehmen und Schulveranstaltungen zu organisieren. Aber er konnte ihr auch nicht vorschlagen, nach Fairfield zurückzugehen. Er wollte es auch nicht. Er liebte es, sie bei sich zu haben. Er liebte es, wenn er morgens aufwachte und sie neben ihm in Bett lag. Er liebte es, wenn er abends nach Hause kam und sie ihn an der Tür empfing. Und er liebte ihre gemeinsamen Nächte, die weit über das hinausgingen, was er sich ihn seinen kühnsten Fantasien je erträumt hatte. Er wusste, dass das eine egoistische Sicht auf die Dinge war, dass es nicht nur um seine Bedürfnisse ging, dass eine unglückliche Frau an seiner Seite auch ihn unglücklich machte.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach wie andere Frauen sein? _Normale_ Frauen? Frauen, die sich um den Haushalt kümmerten während ihre Männer die Brötchen verdienten. 'Tony!' schimpfte er mit sich, 'Was für ein bescheuerter Gedanke ist das denn? Sie ist wie sie ist, und du liebst sie gerade weil sie so ist!' Er wollte sie auch gar nicht ändern, sie war einzigartig, großartig, und er liebte jede kleine Einzelheit an ihr. Nur das löste ihr Dilemma nicht. Angela war unzufrieden und schlimmer noch ... sie war unglücklich.

* * *

Sie hatten sich an diesem Abend zwar wieder versöhnt und auch in den Arm genommen, aber die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war immer noch angespannt. Sie waren gemeinsam zu Bett gegangen, schliefen aber nicht wie sonst immer aneinandergekuschelt ein, sondern lagen Rücken an Rücken voneinander abgewandt, jeder für sich in die Dunkelheit starrend. Tony hatte bemerkte, wie Angela leise angefangen hatte zu weinen, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, gerade das zu verhindern. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr die Tränen von den Wangen geküsst, aber er traute sich einfach nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen aus Angst vor Zurückweisung. Hätte er auch nur geahnt, dass Angela sich nur allzu gerne von ihm hätte trösten lassen, dass sie von ihm hatte hören wollen, dass sie es schaffen würden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dann hätte er seine Bedenken beiseite gewischt und sie seine Arme um sie geschlungen. So aber schliefen beide irgendwann erschöpft ein, beide mit dem bedrückenden Gefühl im Bauch, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen im Moment gründlich schief lief.

Der folgende Sonntag verlief freudlos. Tony hatte eigentlich geplant, mit Angela in das benachbarte Städtchen zu fahren. Dort gab es ein Autokino, und es hatte einen Billy-Wilder-Marathon auf dem Programm. Beide liebten sie diese alten schwarz-weiß-Filme, und es sollte unter anderem "Manche mögen's heiß" gezeigt werden, ein Film, den sie schon dutzende Male gesehen hatten, über den sie aber immer wieder lachen konnten. Er hatte den oft genutzten Picknickkoffer vollpacken wollen mit lauter Köstlichkeiten, einer Flasche guten Rotwein und selbst gebackenen Schokoladenkeksen. Eine Decke und ein paar Kissen hatte er bereits im Kofferraum verstaut und auch die Handbremse checken lassen. Ein Autokino war schließlich ein romantischer Ort, er hatte nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie irgendwann das Interesse am Film verlören und sich mehr miteinander beschäftigten. Er erinnerte sich ihren ersten Abend als Paar, als es sie auf der verzweifelten Suche nach intimer Zweisamkeit erst in ein Motel und dann in Angelas Jaguar an einen See verschlagen hatte. Sie hatten so wild geknutscht, dass sich die Handbremse gelöst und sie in den See gerollt waren. Das war das Ende ihrer romantischen Nacht gewesen und sie hatten schließlich ihr erste Liebesnacht erst hier in Iowa miteinander verbracht. Eine schlecht funktionierende Handbremse sollte ihnen nicht noch einmal dazwischenfunken, war sein Plan.

Nun, jetzt war alles hinfällig. Sie verbrachten den Vormittag schweigend in ihrem Apartment. Sie sprachen nur das nötigste miteinander am Frühstückstisch, dann setzte Tony sich im Wohnzimmer an den großen Tisch und begann die Geschichtstests einer seiner Klassen zu korrigieren - etwas, dass er normalerweise nie am Wochenende tat. Er ärgerte sich über die schlechten Leistungen, die so mancher Student abgeliefert hatte, was seine Stimmung noch weiter verschlechterte. Angela räumte in der Zwischenzeit die Küche auf, setzte sich anschließend auf die kleine Eckbank und starrte nach draußen. Das Wetter war schön, ein herrlicher Apriltag. Die Sonne arbeitete sich langsam durch die Wolken und wärmte die ersten Frühlingsblumen, die ihre Hälse nach dem langen Winter schon durch die Erde gesteckt hatten. Nachdem sie den Rest des Vormittags so zugebracht hatte, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, beschloss sie, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und mit Tony zu reden. Als sie ihn aber am Tisch über die Tests gebeugt sah, nicht einmal aufblickend als sie den Raum betrat, nahm sie sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie konnte sich allerdings überhaupt nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren, sie starrte einfach nur auf die Seiten, bis die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Irgendwann tropfte die erste Träne auf das Blatt, dann die zweite, und dann konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie fing an zu schluchzen, und ihre Schultern bebten vor Erregung.

Tony blickte auf und schaute zu ihr hinüber. Es traf ihn in Mark wie sie so da saß, wie ein Häufchen Elend, mit hängendem Kopf, völlig in Tränen aufgelöst. So hatte er sie selten gesehen. Diesmal konnte er nicht anders, er musste sie einfach in den Arm nehmen.

"Angela, Liebling", sagte er, als er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte, "nicht weinen!" Sie sah ihn an und er erschrak ein wenig ob der Angst, die er ihn ihren Augen sehen konnte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen, wischte die Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg und sagte mit warmer Stimme, "Ich liebe dich, und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Dein Preis ist nicht 'dämlich', _ich_ bin es. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was ich lieber täte, als mit dir nach New York zu fahren und zuzuschauen, wie du diesen Preis in Empfang nimmst. Aber ich kann leider nicht, so sehr ich es auch will. Wir fahren ein ander Mal gemeinsam nach New York und holen alles nach, okay? Den Spaziergang im Central Park, das Mittagessen Downtown und ...", er zögerte kurz, "die Nacht in einem schnuckeligen Hotel. Versprochen! Aber bitte, bitte hör auf zu weinen."

Tony nahm die Box mit den Papiertüchern von dem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem auch das Telefon stand, und reichte sie Angela. Sie nahm ein Tuch, trocknete ihre Tränen damit, nahm ein weiteres Tuch und schneutzte ihre Nase. Dann holte sie tief Luft, drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn aus ihren geröteten Augen an.

"Ach, Tony, ich liebe dich doch auch. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Deshalb hat es mich wahrscheinlich auch so verletzt, dass du lieber mit deiner Mannschaft zu diesen dämlichen Hawkeyes fährst."

"Aaangela, ...", sagte er in mahnendem Ton, "die sind nicht 'dämlich', und ich bin auch nicht lieber dort als bei dir."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sie lächelte nun ein wenig, "ich wollte nur auch einmal 'dämlich' sagen, Tony. Das war wie ein Stich ins Herz, so weh hat das getan! Deshalb habe ich deine Mannschaft wohl auch drittklassig genannt. Das seid ihr nicht, schon gar nicht, seitdem du der Trainer bist. Früher oder später werdet ihr um die Meisterschaft mitspielen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Da war sie wieder, die Angela, die ihn unterstützte, die Angela, die ihn motivierte, die Angela, die an ihn glaubte - die Angela, die er so sehr liebte!

"Du bist wirklich mein treuester Fan, Angela! Ich danke dir!" Er drehte sie zu sich, nun saßen sie sich gegenüber auf dem Sofa. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, schaute sie ernst an und fragte unsicher, "Vertragen wir uns wieder?" Als sie nickte, lehnte er sich ihr entgegen, schloss die Augen und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Sie waren ein bisschen schnodderig, weil ihr die Nase gelaufen war als sie geweint hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich, ihr Kuss schmeckte süß, und er war wie Balsam für seine angekratzte Seele. Er nahm sie in den Arm und Angela legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie saßen lange einfach nur so da, genossen beide die Nähe des anderen, Tony strich Angela dabei gedankenverloren durch's Haar. Beide hatten eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich, waren erschöpft vom vorangegangenen Tag und seinen Streitigkeiten, so dass ihnen bald die Augen zufielen. Am frühen Nachmittag wachten sie erst wieder auf, Angela in Tonys Arm auf dem Sofa, und beide erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten. Sie beschlossen, zum Abschluss des Wochenendes noch einen Spaziergang durch die Felder außerhalb Branfords zu machen. Sie gingen Hand in Hand und sagten anfangs nicht viel, genossen einfach nur die langsam untergehende Aprilsonne, die ihre letzten warmen Strahlen auf die Erde schickte.

Dann brach Tony ihr Schweigen. "Du glaubst nicht Angela, wie wenig Ahnung die Studenten heute von Geschichte haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und interessieren tut es sie anscheinend auch nicht besonders. Ich habe angefangen, den letzten Geschichtstest zu korrigieren, was man da als Professor so zu lesen bekommt ... Und den Vogel abgeschossen hat mal wieder Timothy. Der junge Kerl, der dir gestern seine Jacke geliehen hat. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Er hat sich sehr nett um mich gekümmert. Ein höflicher junger Mann."

"Und Baseball spielen kann der, da kann man nur staunen. Wenn er mit dem Sport so weiter macht, kann aus ihm mal ein ganz Großer werden. Wenn er mir allerdings noch einen einzigen vermasselten Test vorlegt, egal ob in Geschichte oder in Literaturwissenschaften, dann muss ich ihn aus dem Team ausschließen - zumindest auf Zeit."

"Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihm", bat Angela. "Er ist so ein netter Kerl." Sie mochte ihn und war ihm einfach dankbar, dass er sie nicht alleine auf der Bank hat sitzen lassen.

"Ich muss streng sein, Angela! Der Junge erinnert mich irgendwie an mich selbst. Auch mir hat man eine große Karriere als Baseballspieler vorhergesagt, und ich habe so sehr daran geglaubt, dass ich die Schule total vernachlässigt habe und ohne Abschluss vom College abgegangen bin, nur um so schnell wie möglich in der Liga spielen zu können. Aber eine Baseballkarriere ist eine unsichere Sache, das musste ich schmerzlich erfahren. Nach meiner Schulterverletzung war meine Zeit als Profispieler von einem Tag auf den anderen vorbei und ich stand da, ohne Abschluss, ohne Beruf. Um meine Familie zu ernähren musste ich Mrs. Rossinis Fischlaster fahren." Tony hielt kurz inne. Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen. Er war jung verheiratet, Sam war schon geboren, seine Frau schwer krank und er hatte nur einen Aushilfsjob, der gerade genug Geld in die Familienkasse spülte, um die Miete und die Lebensmittel zu bezahlen. "Davor will ich diese jungen Menschen bewahren, Angela! Keiner von meinen Jungs soll hier abgehen ohne sein Abschlusszeugnis in der Tasche - auch Timothy nicht."

"Du bist ein guter Lehrer. Ich wusste schon, warum ich dazu gedrängt habe auf's College zu gehen und Pädagogik als Hauptfach zu wählen." Angela drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

"Dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein, Angela. Aber nicht jeder dieser Jungs wir das Glück haben, einer Frau wie dir zu begegnen." Er blieb stehen und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, Angelas füllten sich mit Tränen, doch bevor sie fallen konnten, küssten sie sich lange und innig, beide glücklich darüber, dass sie wieder miteinander reden konnten, das wieder alles so war wie vorher.

Aber war es das wirklich?

* * *

Die folgenden Tage verliefen weitesgehend ereignislos. Beide fanden sich im altbekannten Alltagstrott wieder. Tony ging früh morgens zur Arbeit, Angela räumte die Küche auf und versuchte sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Erfreulicherweise war die letzte Bücherkiste aus Fairfield angekommen, in dem einige ihrer Lieblingsbücher enthalten waren. Sie kannte sie zwar alle schon auswendig, aber es war ihr immer wieder eine Freude, sich in sie zu vertiefen. Am späten Nachmittag fing sie an sich Gedanken um das Abendessen zu machen und zählte die Minuten bis Tony endlich nach Hause kam. Aber die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war wieder entspannt und sie genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit.

Allerdings passierte es nun immer öfter, dass Tony abends auf dem Sofa einschlief. Er war schlagkaputt, wenn er nach Hause kam. Auf dem College standen die Abschlussprüfungen bevor, auf die er seine Studenten vorbereiten musste, besonders die schwächeren. Für sie nahm er sich oft nach dem Unterricht noch Zeit, ihnen etwas ausführlicher zu erklären oder ihnen eine Bücherliste mit weiterführender Literatur zusammen zu stellen. Darüber hinaus neigte sich die Baseballsaison dem Ende zu, und die letzten Spiele waren entscheidend für den abschließenden Tabellenplatz. Noch hatten sie die Chance in die nächst höhere Liga aufzusteigen, und das war sein erklärtes Ziel. Tony setzte zwar keine zeitraubenden Ausdauereinheiten mehr an, das wäre trainingstechnisch kontraproduktiv zum jetzten Zeitpunkt, aber er nahm sich umso mehr Zeit, seine Spieler taktisch auf den nächsten Gegner einzustellen und spezielle Spielzüge einzutrainieren. Alles in allem fingen Tonys Tage sehr früh an und endeten sehr spät. Sie raubten ihm viel Kraft, und so kam es immer häufiger vor, dass ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, bevor Angela die Küche überhaupt von den Hinterlassenschaften des Abendessens befreit hatte.

Auch heute war wieder so ein Abend. Angela hatte einen Hackbraten zubereitet mit Gemüse und Kartoffelpüree, und er war ihr erstaunlich gut gelungen. Dazu hatte sie Tony ein Bier serviert. Normalerweise tranken sie immer Wein am Abend, deshalb war er erstaunt als sie ihm ein perfekt eingeschenktes Glas auf den Tisch stellte, mit einer schönen Schaumkrone. Noch überraschter, um nicht zu sagen entsetzt, war er allerdings, als Angela sich ebenfalls ein Glas Bier genehmigte. Als sie sich das Glas an die Lippen setzte, verschluckte er sich fast.

"Ist heute Super Bowl Finale und ich hab's nicht mitbekommen?" fragte er.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" antwortete Angela mit als hätte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum er sie mit so großen Augen anschaute.

"Na, du trinkst Bier? Ich dachte du magst das bittere Zeug nicht. Außerdem sagst du doch immer, 'Bier gehört ins Football Stadion und nicht auf den Abendessenstisch', und das seit Jahren", erklärte er sein Erstaunen.

Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie ihr Bier mit einer gehörigen Menge Zitronenlimonade gemischt hatte. Es sah aus wie Bier, schmeckte aber nicht so. Man konnte es sogar ganz gut trinken. Es schmeckte erfrischend und passte hervorragend zum Hackbraten.

Sie grinste nur. "Dann ist das wohl eine Seite an mir, die du noch nicht kennst!" Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

Tony musterte sie, wie sie ihn so herausfordernd angrinste. "Aha, und ... gibt es da noch mehr Seiten, die ich nicht kenne, die es sich lohnen herauszufinden?"

"Tja, da wirst du wohl auf die Suche gehen müssen ..." Sie ließ die Aufforderung einfach so in der Luft hängen.

"Ey oh, oh ey. Da werde ich mir mal eine Suchstrategie zurechtlegen und nachher gleich in die Tat umsetzen", antwortete er mit vielsagendem Blick, und Angelas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen ob dieser verlockenden Aussicht. Würde er sie heute wieder einmal verführen? Nach allen Regeln der Kunst? So wie er es schon länger nicht mehr getan hatte? Würden sie sich so lange und so leidenschaftlich lieben, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft einschlafen würden, ihre Arme und Beine so ineinander verknotet als seien die Gesetze der Beweglichkeit des menschlichen Skeletts außer Kraft gesetzt? Würde er ihr endlich einmal wieder mit Taten und nicht nur mit Worten zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte?

Sie seufzte freudig. "Lass' mich nur schnell die Reste in die Küche bringen, dann bin ich ganz dein!" Sie stand auf, nahm ihre beiden Teller, lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen lustvollen Kuss auf den Mund. "Mmmm, lecker, Bier!" sagte sie schelmisch, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.

Tony setzte sich auf das Sofa. Es war viel kleiner als das in Fairfield, hatte aber genau die richtige Größe, damit zwei Erwachsene gemütlich darauf kuscheln konnten, und das hatten sie schon oft getan. Tony spürte seine Erregung. Wie sie ihn eben angeschaut hatte, bevor sie sich umgedreht und in die Küche gegangen war. Diese Frau war so sexy, auch in Jeans und Sweatshirt! Es war schon einige Tage her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten, zu viele Tage! Wenn er abends nur nicht immer so verdammt müde und kaputt wäre. Seine Muskeln schmerzten vom Krafttraining, das er heute mit seinem Team durchgezogen hatte. Er wollte den Jungs ein Vorbild sein, daher quälte er sich immer mit ihnen durch die Trainingseinheiten - auch wenn sie allesamt gut 20 Jahre jünger waren und diese bedeutend besser wegsteckten als er. 'Ich lege nur mal kurz den Kopf nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne. Nur ganz kurz. Und wenn Angela fertig ist, dann vernasche ich sie! Hmmmm...'

Das hätte er besser lassen sollen! Sein Hinterkopf hatte die Lehne noch nicht ganz berührt, da waren ihm schon die Augen zugefallen. Als Angela eine Viertelstunde später ins Wohnzimmer kam, schlief er tief und fest, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie blieb unvermittelt stehen, als sie sah. Natürlich war sie enttäuscht, sie hatte sich den Abend wahrlich anders vorgestellt, aber sie musste auch schmunzeln. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Mittagsschlaf machte. Sie wusste, dass seine Tage lang und kraftraubend waren, und dass er nicht aus Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber eingeschlafen war, sondern aus purer Erschöpfung. Dennoch ... welche Freuden blieben ihr eigentlich noch? Nicht ihr Job, ihre Freunde oder Familie, die hatte sie in Fairfield zurückgelassen, aber auch nicht Tony, der war zwar anwesend, aber irgendwie auch nicht wirklich bei ihr.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Angela auf und hörte das Geklapper von Geschirr in der Küche. Machte Tony das Frühstück? An einem Donnerstag? Gewöhnlich aß er nur schnell einen Happen, trank hastig einen Schluck Kaffee und verschwand dann ins College. Sie stand auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel über und ging in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen", sagte sie verwundert im Türrahmend stehend und traute ihren Augen nicht. Der Tisch war gedeckt, Tony hatte Orangensaft frisch ausgepresst, da stand ein Korb mit frischem Toast und ein Omelett brutzelte in der Pfanne auf dem Herd. "Was ist denn hier los?"

Tony drehte sich um, als er ihre Stimme hörte und sah sie mit seinem Hundeblick an. "Guten Morgen, Liebes." Er kam auf sie zu und nahme sie in den Arm. "Es tut mir so leid wegen gestern Abend. Dass ich auf der Couch eingeschlafen bin. Ich wollte doch eigentlich deine verborgenen Seiten erforschen", sagte er schuldbewusst und untröstlich.

"Tja, Tony, die sind dir nun leider verborgen geblieben." Angela trauerte der verpassten Liebesnacht zwar immer noch nach, war ihm aber nicht böse. "Wie kommt es, dass du heute Zeit für ein richtiges Frühstück hast?"

"Ich habe meine Teilnahme am wöchentlichen Donnerstagmorgen-Meeting abgesagt - wegen eines privaten Termins." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Nachdem unser Abend gestern so abrupt zu Ende war, wollte ich wenigstens heute morgen ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen. Auch wenn das nicht ansatzweise an das herankommt, was ich mir für letzte Nacht erhofft hatte." Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

"Wie süß von dir!" Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss genauso sanft und liebevoll. "Ich glaube dein Omelett brennt gleich an!"

"Ups", entfuhr es Tony im Umdrehen. "Setzt dich, Angela. Wir haben eine knappe Stunde Zeit. Nicht viel, aber besser als nichts."

* * *

Donnerstags ging Angela immer auf den kleinen Bauernmarkt in Branford. Tonys Baseballtraining lief donnerstags immer bis in den frühen Abend hinein, so hatte sie Zeit nachmittags in aller Ruhe auf dem Markt einzukaufen, ihre Errungenschaften nach Hause zu tragen und gemütlich mit dem Kochen anzufangen. Angela liebte diesen kleinen Markt. Die Farmer aus Branford und Umgebung verkauften dort ihre regionalen und frischen Produkte. Es gab Gemüse in allen nur erdenklichen Sorten, Obst im Übermaß und frisch gelegte Eier. Ein Milchbauer bot selbst hergestellte Molkereiprodukte an - Käse, Sour Cream, Joghurt und frische Vollmilch. Aus dem Nachbarstädtchen kam ein Rinderfarmer, der so herrliche Steaks verkaufte, mit denen man jeden Mann glücklich machen konnte.

Wie an jedem Donnerstag hatte sie ihren Einkaufskorb schon voll gepackt und stand nur vor einem Stand mit wunderschönen Blumen. Wie wäre es, wenn sie zur Abwechslung einmal Tony einen Strauß Blumen mitbrächte? Keine rosa Rosen, nein, das war sein Gebiet, aber solch ein schöner bunter Strauß mit Tulpen, Gladiolen und Narzissen, der bereits den Frühling verhieß. Sie überlegte sich gerade, wie sie ihre Einkäufe nach Hause transportieren könnte, da sie schon ziemlich schwer beladen war, als eine Stimme hinter hier sagte, "Soll ich ihnen beim Tragen helfen, Angela?"

Sie drehte sich um und schaute in die stahlblauen Augen von Timothy.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

"Timothy", antwortete Angela überrascht, "was machen Sie denn hier? Sind sie nicht beim Training?"

Sie hatte nun wahrlich nicht damit gerechnet, einen von Tonys Baseballspielern zu treffen, wusste sie doch, dass zeitgleich das Donnerstagnachmittagstraining angesetzt war, eine lange sportliche Einheit mit anschließender Taktikbesprechung. Tony kam selten vor halb sieben nach Hause an diesen Abenden. Wie kam es, dass Timothy, einer seiner besten Spieler, hier auf diesem Bauernmarkt zwischen all den Hausfrauen herumlief?

"Hat der Coach es Ihnen nicht erzählt? Ich bin aus dem Team geflogen. Mein letzter Literaturtest war eine glatte 6!" Timothy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Jane Austen, wer liest denn sowas?"

Da hatte Timothy sich natürlich die falsche Person ausgesucht; Angela liebte Jane Austen, hatte alle ihre Romane dutzende Male gelesen und sich jedesmal in der zauberhaft romantischen Welt verloren, die ihre Lieblingsautorin zu kreieren im Stande war.

"Jane Austen? Sie mögen Jane Austen nicht? Eine der außergewöhnlichsten Schriftstellerinnen, die England je hervorgebracht hat? Vielleicht muss Ihnen nur mal jemand richtig daraus vorlesen, damit Sie fühlen, wie wunderbar ihre Geschichten sind", schwärmte Angela. 'Von Ihnen würde ich mir sogar die Gebrauchsanweisung meines Fernsehers vorlesen lassen und sie wunderbar finden', schoss es Timothy durch den Kopf.

Natürlich sagte er das nicht laut, und natürlich erzählte er ihr auch nicht, dass er mit voller Absicht durch den Test gefallen war. Er wusste, dass der Coach ihn aus dem Team werfen würde. Zwar liebte er es, Baseball zu spielen, aber die Aussicht, Angela abpassen zu können, während ihr Verlobter Stunden auf dem Baseballplatz zubrachte, war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie donnerstags immer auf den Markt ging und hatte vor ihrem Apartment, versteckt in einer Seitengasse, auf sie gewartet. Als sie auf die Straße getreten war, hatte es ihm fast den Atem verschlagen, so gut sah sie aus. Sie hatte eine enge Jeans an, einen kurzen beigefarbenen Wollmantel und den dazu passenden Hut. Ende April konnte es noch recht frisch sein in Iowa, und auch an diesem Tag fegte ein leichter Wind durch die Straßen Branfords, der ihr blondes Haar, das ihr bis auf die Schultern hing, zerzauste. Sie trug einen Einkaufskorb über den rechten Arm und schien bester Stimmung zu sein.

Timothy hatte noch nie etwas mit gleichaltrigen Mädchen anfangen können. Sie waren einfach nur albern, giggelten ständig herum und waren so unsicher gegenüber dem männlichen Geschlecht, dass sie ihm mehr auf die Nerven gingen, als dass er bisher auch nur eine von ihnen ansatzweise attraktiv gefunden hätte. Anfangs hatte er schon befürchtet, er sei schwul, als alle seine Freunde anfingen mit ihren Eroberungen Händchen zu halten und schließlich damit prahlten, wie sie sie ins Bett gezogen hätten. Er wusste, dass vieles davon aufgebläht und übertrieben war. Ihn törnte die Vorstellung, mit einer kichernden Siebzzehnjährigen ins Bett zu gehen, überhaupt nicht an. Irgendwann bemerkte er aber, dass es unter den älteren Studentinnen durchaus welche gab, die sein Herz höher schlagen ließen. Sie hatten weder verpickelte Gesichter, noch Zahnspangen, sie wussten sich dezent zu schminken und kannten die Rituale des Dating. Sie wüssten sicher auch wie man einen Mann im Bett glücklich machte. Doch natürlich hatten sie immer nur auf ihn herabgeschaut, auf den Jüngling aus der unteren Jahrgangsstufe. Das hatte sich erst geändert, als er anfing intensiver Sport zu treiben. Er begann Gewichte zu heben und viel zu laufen. Sein Körperbau veränderte sich, er bekam breite Schultern und einen muskulösen Oberkörper. Er wurde selbstbewusster und draufgängerischer, und plötzlich konnte er sich vor Verehrerinnen kaum noch retten.

Aber diese Frau war etwas ganz anderes! Sie spielte in einer anderen Liga. Sie war eine Lady, hatte Klasse, war gebildet, erwachsen, umwerfend schön und wahnsinnig sexy. Wenn sie den Coach abholte nach dem Training und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückte, zog sich immer sein Magen zusammen. Angela war nach und nach zu einer heimlichen, unerreichbaren Sehnsucht für ihn geworden. Und dann hatte er sie plötzlich eines Nachts mutterseelenallein im Dunkeln auf der Bank auf dem Supermarktparkplatz angetroffen - welch eine Fügung des Schicksals! Was hatte sie nur so durcheinander gebracht? Hatte der Coach in seiner manchmal rauhbeinigen Art sie etwa vor den Kopf gestoßen? Zuzutrauen war es ihm. Er war sicher ein Typ, der bei Frauen gut ankam, mit seiner italienischen Macho-Art, außerdem sah er gut aus für sein Alter, war fit und durchtrainiert. All das war er auch, aber er war jung! Gerade einmal Anfang zwanzig, in seinem letzten Jahr am College. Und diese Frau hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht.

"Ich glaube, es wäre töricht, Ihr Angebot auszuschlagen. Ich habe mal wieder viel zu viel eingekauft, und nun weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich das alles nach Hause transpotieren soll. Lassen Sie mich gerade noch ein paar Blumen kaufen, dann gehen wir und trinken bei uns noch einen Kaffee. Dann erzähle ich Ihnen noch ein wenig von Jane Austen, okay?!" Angela lächte ihn einladend an.

Timothy nickte zustimmend. "Nichts lieber als das." Er nahm ihr den übervollen Einkaufskorb ab und streifte ihr dabei wie zufällig über die Hand. Wie warm und weich sie war! Angela bemerkte von alledem nichts. Sie war einfach nur dankbar, dass er ihr den schweren Korb abgenommen hatte, und die Aussicht, ein bisschen über Jane Austen plaudern zu können stimmte sie ebenfalls fröhlich.

Als sie ihn ihrem Apartment angekommen waren, dirigierte Angela Timothy in die Küche; die kannte er ja schon, dort hatte er mit Tony gesessen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

"Stellen Sie den Korb auf den Tisch, Timothy. Vielen Dank! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Sie gemacht hätte."

"Jeder Zeit gerne, Angela." Mittlerweile fiel es ihm gar nicht mehr schwer, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, im Gegenteil, es schuf eine Nähe, die er nur zu gerne weiter vertiefen würde. Aber er musste behutsam vorgehen. Schließlich war sie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen, lange - sehr lange - zusammen, und sogar verlobt. Der Umstand, dass sie noch nicht verheiratet waren, ließ ihn allerdings Hoffnung schöpfen. Wenn sie sich so sehr liebten und schon so lange zusammen waren, musste es irgendetwas geben, das einer Hochzeit bis jetzt im Wege gestanden hatte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, was das sein mochte, aber das würde er schon noch herausfinden, konnte das doch seine Eintrittskarte in ihr Herz sein.

"Möchten Sie einen Kaffee oder lieber einen Tee?" fragte Angela den jungen Mann nun und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Kaffee ist prima", antwortete er, Kaffee wirkte erwachsener als Tee.

Angela setzte einen Kaffee auf, im gleichen Moment klingelte das Telefon. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz, dann nahm sie den Hörer vom Telefon in der Küche ab und bedeutete Timothy, er solle am Küchentisch Platz nehmen.

"Hallo?" meldete sich Angela. "Jack, bist du es? Was gibt es denn? Irgendein Problem?"

Timothy tat zwar so, als würde er aus dem Fenster gucken, hörte aber dennoch genau zu, was sie mit dem Anrufer beredete. Es hörte sich sehr geschäftsmäßig an, und es schien auch so zu sein, als würde der Anrufer sie um Rat fragen und als wäre sie diejenige, die Dinge entschied.

"Jack, lass mich mit Mr. Goldstein reden, ich habe seine Nummer und rufe ihn nachher gleich an. Vertrag ist Vertrag. Wir fine-tunen seine Kampagne gerne ein bisschen, aber wenn er von uns ein komplett neues Konzept haben will, dann muss er dafür auch bezahlen. Das werde ich ihm schon klar machen, lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich rufe dich später wieder an. Bye."

Damit legte sie auf, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und schenkte zwei Tassen ein, dann setzte sie sich Timothy gegenüber. "Milch? Zucker?"

"Nein Danke, ich trinke meinen Kaffee immer stark und schwarz." Männlich. Erwachsen.

"Dann hoffe ich, er ist Ihnen stark genug", entgegnete Angela, während sie an ihrem Becher nippte.

"Wunderbar", versicherte Timothy und sprach sie dann auf ihr Telefonat an. "Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zuhören, aber das klang sehr ernst eben."

"Das? Ach nein, die üblichen Querelen, die man mit seinen Kunden so hat. Sie versuchen immer mehr zu bekommen, als wofür sie eigentlich bezahlt haben", wiegelte Angela ab. Sie würde Mr. Goldstein schon in die Schranken weisen. Sie hatte genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, wie sie mit ihren Kunden zu reden hatte, dass sie ihr einerseits nicht auf der Nase herumtanzten und andererseits nicht die Agentur wechselten. Sie hatte Jack, der mittlerweile einer ihrer Vizepräsidenten war, gesagt, sie könnten sie im Notfall immer anrufen, und Mr. Goldstein war ein Notfall. Er hatte einen millionenschweren Account, und sie hatten schon mehrere Kampagnen für seine kleine Motelkette entwickelt. Die Agentur durfte ihn nicht verlieren, und das würde sie auch nicht. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen, schließlich war sie immer noch die Präsidentin.

"Was haben Sie denn für Kunden?" Timothy war neugierig geworden. Sie arbeitete also und kümmerte sich nicht nur um den Haushalt, das hatte er bisher noch nicht gewusst. Das macht sie sogar noch attraktiver.

"Werbekunden."

"Sie arbeiten in einer Werbeagentur?"

"Uhm, ... mir gehört die Agentur, ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren gegründet", erklärte Angela.

"Oh wow!" Timothy war beeindruckt. Daher kam also ihre selbstsichere Art, diese Ausstrahlung von Stärke und Unverletzbarkeit. Obwohl, an dem Abend, als er mit ihr in dem Diner gesessen hatte, war sie ihm sehr verletzlich vorgekommen, oder eher verletzt. "Sie haben eine Werbeagentur? In New York etwa?"

"Ja, in der Tat, in New York." Angela nickte. "Klein aber fein", fügte sie stolz hinzu.

"Und die leiten Sie von hier?" fragte Timothy überrascht.

"Nein, ich habe die Leitung an meine Mutter und meine beiden Vizepräsidenten übertragen und greife nur im Notfall ein, so wie bei diesem Mr. Goldstein, der meint wir würden ihm eine neue Kampagne entwerfen ohne Mehrkosten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So nutzlos und überflüssig wie sie sich hier manchmal fühlte, wo sich nichts weiter war als die Frau des Professors, fühlte sie sich nie, wenn es um ihre Agentur ging. In ihrer Arbeit war sie stark und gewieft, immer Herrin der Situation, konnte jedes Eisen aus dem Feuer holen und fühlte sich nie unsicher.

"Geht das denn?"

Timothy konnte kaum glauben, was er gehört hatte. Da hatte sie solch eine exponierte Position und solch einen interessanten Job und kam hier in dieses Provinznest, um den Coach das Frühstück zu machen und Blumen auf dem Markt zu kaufen? Sie musste sich hier ja zu Tode langweilen. Vielleicht kam ihre immanente Traurigkeit ja daher. Sie wusste zwar sie gut zu verbergen, aber an dem Abend, _ihrem_ Abend, da hatte er sie gesehen. Sie hatte sie ihm gezeigt als sie sagte, sie wüsste nicht, ob Branford der richtige Platzfür sie sei. Und dann hatte sie ihr Gespräch abrupt beendet.

"Na ja, ganz gut. Ab und zu schaue ich auch im Büro vorbei und bespreche die wichtigsten Dinge mit meinen Mitarbeitern. Das sind alles gute Leute, die kommen auch mal eine Weile ohne mich klar."

Obwohl das stimmte, fiel es ihr jedes Mal wieder schwer, nach solchen Meetings die Agentur auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlassen. All die Jahre war ihr Büro auch so etwas wie ihr Zuhause gewesen, und das vermisste sie jetzt fast jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Sie vermisste es, dass ihre Mitarbeiter sie um Rat fragten oder ihre Kreativität gebraucht wurde. Sie vermisste es, neue Marketingstrategien zu entwicklen oder sich mit Kollegen bei einem Businesslunch über Klatsch und Tratsch in der Werbebranche auszutauschen. Sie fühlte sich abgeschnitten von ihrem alten Leben und wie ein Auswanderer, der sich in seinem neuen Land einfach nicht heimisch fühlen will und deshalb die Staatsbürgerschaft seines Heimatlandes behielt, klammerte sie sich an ihrer Agentur fest.

"Mensch, dann können Sie mir mit meiner Hausarbeit in Marketing ja vielleicht auch helfen, nicht nur in Literatur", fiel Timothy plötzlich ein. Das war ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein! "Marketing ist nämlich eines meiner beiden Hauptfächer und um ehrlich zu sein, ... da bin ich auch nicht besonders gut drin. Wenn ich da auch noch durchfalle, verliere ich vielleicht mein Stipendium."

"Sehr gerne, Timothy, gar kein Problem. Welches Thema hat denn die Hausarbeit?" fragte Angela interessiert.

"Wir müssen eine Werbekampagne auf ihre Stärken und Schwächen beurteilen, dann sollen wir sie neu gestalten und verbessern." Timothy hatte sich damit schon reichlich abgeplagt. Was ihm an der Kampagne nicht so gut gefiel konnte er sagen, aber es fehlte ihm an der nötigen Kreativität und Vorstellungskraft sie zu verbessern. Wenn er da professionelle Hilfe bekäme, und dann noch von dieser Frau, das wäre wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Er hätte einen Grund sie regelmäßig zu treffen und würde obendrein noch eine tolle Hausarbeit zustande bekommen. Dass Angela sehr gut war, wenn nicht sogar überragend in dem was sie tat, stand für ihn außer Frage.

"Na, das sollte kein Problem sein", versicherte sie ihm und fragte, "Um was für ein Produkt geht es denn?" Angela hatte direkt in den Businessmode umgeschaltet.

"Seife." Timothy verzog den Mund und verdrehte die Augen. "Langweilig."

"Ach herrjeh, ich weiß nicht, wieviele Kampagnen ich schon für Seife gemacht habe. Und die waren überhaupt nicht langweilig. Da wird uns ... also _Ihnen_ ... sicher was Überzeugendes einfallen." 'Solange es keine Frauen beim Schlammcatchen sind', dachte Angela bei sich und konnte nur mit Mühe das Grinsen unterdrücken, das drohte sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, als sie an Tonys Idee für einen Werbespot für Seife in einem ihrer Abendkurse dachte. "Durch Marketing werden Sie nicht fallen, Timothy, das garantiere ich Ihnen."

"Na prima! Wann fangen wir an?" Am liebsten sofort.

"Hmm, lassen Sie mich überlegen ... Am Wochenende fahren Tony und ich in die Berge, aber wir können am Montag starten, wenn Sie mögen. Wie wäre es um halb vier? Bringen Sie Ihre Unterlagen einfach mit, dann schauen wir mal, was Sie schon haben und wie wir es verbessern können", schlug Angela vor.

"Das ist super, Angela! Ich bin Ihnen total dankbar." Timothy beugte sich über den Tisch umd drückte Angelas Hand, diese Möglichkeit ließ er sich nicht entgehen. Sie lächelten sich an, und genau in dem Moment schwang die Tür zur Küche auf und Tony stand plötzlich vor ihnen. "Liebes, ich bin früher-", mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen aus lauter Überraschung, Timothy an seinem Küchentisch sitzen zu sehen. Was machte der denn hier? "Äh, ... früher nach Hause gekommen, wollte ich sagen", vervollständigte er seinen Satz.

Angela und Timothy drehten sich zu ihm um, Timothy zog ruckartig seine Hände zurück. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er bekam einen Schweißausbruch. Hatte der Coach etwas bemerkt? Er musste vorsichtig sein, mit dem Mann war bestimmt nicht zu spaßen, wenn es um seine Verlobte ging. Angela hingegen war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Warum auch? Sie freute sich, Tony so früh zu sehen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er sie mit seiner Anwesenheit überrascht, wenn das kein gutes Zeichen für ihre Beziehung war!

"Tony! Das ist ja toll, dass du schon Zuhause bist!" Sie sprang auf und fiel ihn um den Hals.

"Wir spielen am Wochenende gegen die Wesleyan Tigers. Gegen die haben wir schon hundert Mal gespielt, die kennen wir in- und auswendig, da war heute keine lange Taktikbesprechnung nötig. Das letzte Mal haben wir sie besiegt, wenn auch knapp, deshalb spielen wir am Wochenende wie beim letzten Mal. Leider fehlt uns unser bester Mann!" Er schaute zu Timothy hinüber und seuftze. "Hi Timothy. Wie sieht's aus? Hast du mit dem Referat über Jane Austen schon angefangen? Du könntest damit deinen schlechten Test ausgleichen und wieder zum Team zurückkehren. Wir brauchen dich!" An Angela gewandt sagte er, "Ich musste Timothy vom Team suspendieren, weil er einen grottenschlechten Literaturtest geschrieben hat. Sowas habe ich bisher überhaupt noch nicht gesehen. Ich hatte dich gewarnt, mein Sohn!" rechtfertigte er den Rauswurf in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

"Noch nicht Coach, aber ich weiß jetzt, wer mir dabei helfen kann." Er schaute hinüber zu Angela, weil er nicht wusste, ob es ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte, dass sie nun zusammen arbeiteten. Das wäre ihm natürlich am liebsten gewesen. Sich mit ihr heimlich zu treffen, ohne dass der Coach eingeweiht war, hätte die ganze Sache noch aufregender gemacht. Aber natürlich gab es für Angela überhaupt keinen Grund ihr Angebot an Timothy, ihm bei seinen schulischen Aufgaben zu helfen, vor Tony zu verbergen.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du in Literatur Jane Austen zum Thema hast? Du weißt doch wie sehr ich ihre Romane liebe. Timothy hat mir erzählt, dass er aus dem Team geflogen ist. Wir haben uns zufällig auf dem Markt getroffen. Glücklicherweise für mich, denn ich habe mal wieder viel zu viel eingekauft, und er hat mir den tonnenschweren Einkaufskorb bis nach Hause getragen", erzählte sie gut gelaunt.

"Aha, wieder mal zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, Timothy?" Irgendetwas störte Tony an dem Gedanken, dass Timothy Angela nun schon zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit Angela aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Er konnte aber noch nicht genau sagen was. Und die Art wie er ihn angesehen hatte, als er in die Küche gekommen war. Da war mehr in Augen des jungen Mannes gewesen als Überraschung. Aber was?

"Ja Coach, die Welt ist klein. Besonders hier in Branford." Besser wusste Timothy sich nicht besser zu helfen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in Tonys Gegenwart; es war wohl das Schuldgefühl, dass ihn plagte, letztendlich wollte er seinem Coach die Frau ausspannen. Er mochte ihn eigentlich. Er war ein toller Coach und auch ein toller Lehrer. Ein Lehrer, dem seine Studenten am Herzen lagen, der ihnen wirklich etwas beibringen wollte wovon sie ihr ganzes Leben profitieren würden. Von solchen Lehrertypen gab es nicht so viele. Timothy spürte auch, dass er sich für ihn besonders ins Zeug legte, dass er in ihm ein hoffnungsvolles Baseballtalent sah, ihm aber auch zutraute, seinen Collegeabschluss zu machen. Das war deutlich mehr als sein eigener Vater je in ihm gesehen hatte.

"Ich werde Timothy mit Jane Austen helfen, Tony. Ehe du dich versiehst, ist er wieder bei dir im Team!" Angela strahlte ihn an. Sie war so glücklich eine sinnvolle Aufgabe zu haben. Sie hatte genug Decken gestrickt und genug Sonnenuntergänge gemalt, sie wollte ihren Kopf wieder einmal anstrengen. Und studentische Arbeiten waren dafür genau das Richtige. Als sie selbst noch am College war, hatte sie es immer geliebt, sich in das Thema ihrer Hausarbeiten zu vertiefen, durch die Bibliotheken zu stöbern, sich in einen Sachverhalt einzulesen und ihre Ideen und Gedanken dann schriftlich abzufassen. Das hatte sie zwar zu einer Einzelgängerin gemacht, da ihre Kommilitonen lieber tanzen gingen oder in eine Bar, während sie über ihren Arbeiten saß, aber sie hatte ihre Erfüllung darin gefunden. Und dass ihr Ehrgeiz und ihr Fleiß sich nicht zu ihrem Nachteil ausgewirkt hatten, hatte sie mit ihrem erfolgreichen Berufsweg bewiesen.

"Oh, da hast du aber Glück, Timothy. Angela ist brilliant in solchen Dingen." 'Das können Sie laut sagen, Coach', hätte Timothy ihm am liebsten beigepflichtet, 'ich habe Riesenglück!'

"Und bei Marketing kann ich ihm auch helfen. Er muss eine Werbekampagne für Seife entwerfen. Klingelt es da bei dir, mein Schatz?" Sie zwickte Tony liebevoll in den Oberarm und grinste spöttisch.

Tony lachte laut. "Ach ja, die Mädels im Schlamm! Nicht gerade einer meiner Glanzleistungen." Tony und Angela sahen sich an, beide wissend worauf sie anspielten.

Timothy beobachtete sie. Er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung worüber sie sprachen, und das ärgerte ihn. Er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf die Geschichte die die beiden miteinander verband. Eifersüchtig auf ihre lange Beziehung. Eifersüchtig auf ihre körperliche Nähe; sie standen ganz eng beieinander, Angela hatte Tony die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und er seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Nur geküsst hatten sie sich noch nicht - wenigstens das war ihm erspart geblieben! Na, das würden sie wahrscheinlich tun, sobald er aus der Tür verschwunden war. Verdammt!

"Ich werde wohl mal gehen," warf Timothy jetzt ein, "ich will nicht weiter stören. Ich komme am Montag um halb vier vorbei wie besprochen, Angela. Schönes Wochenende in den Bergen", brachte er gerade noch so über die Lippen. "Wiedersehen, Coach."

"Sie stören doch nicht, Timothy. Warten Sie, ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür." Angela verschwand mit Timothy aus der Küche.

Tony blieb allein zurück. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und lies die letzten Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. An Angelas Vorhaben, Timothy bei seinen schulischen Verpflichtungen zu helfen, war überhaupt nichts auszusetzen. Im Gegenteil, je früher Timothy den Weg zurück ins Team fand, umso besser. Er war eine wertvolle und fast unersetzliche Verstärkung. Ohne ihn konnten sie den Aufstieg wahrscheinlich vergessen. Und mit Angelas Hilfe würde er das Beste aus sich herausholen, das wusste Tony. Er selbst hatte mehr als einmal von ihrer tatkräftigen Unterstützung und enthusiastischen Motivation profitiert. Sie hatte ihn durch's College gepusht, sie würde auch Timothy durchpushen. Aber irgendetwas hatte in der Luft gelegen in dieser Küche. Er hatte eine Spannung zwischen sich und Timothy gespürt, die er vorher so noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Was war da los?


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7 **

Timothy hatte in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag kaum schlafen können vor lauter Aufregung, bald gemeinsam mit Angela an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen, sich über seine Papiere zu beugen und an seinen Arbeiten zu feilen. Die Hausarbeit in Marketing hatte Priorität, da diese ihn sein Stipendium kosten konnte. Ein paar Wochen auf Baseball zu verzichten war nicht so schlimm, schon gar nicht wenn er einen Teil dieser Zeit mit Angela verbringen konnte. Auch den Trainingsrückstand würde er verschmerzen können; er war mit Abstand der beste Spieler unter ihnen, er hätte eigentlich in ein Team gehört, das mindestens eine Klasse höher spielte, wenn nicht sogar in der obersten. Sein großer Traum war es, einmal Profispieler zu werden, dazu brauchte er eigentlich nicht unbedingt einen Collegeabschluss. Doch der Ehrgeiz hatte ihn gepackt, und die Art und Weise wie der Coach an ihn glaubte hatten ihm auch das Selbstvertrauen gegeben, es zu versuchen. Außerdem würde er zu gerne seinen Vater Lügen strafen, der ihm einmal gesagt hatte, er wäre nicht intelligent genug fürs College.

Mit der Werbekampagne würden sie also anfangen, das hatte Timothy sich vorgenommen. Und weil er vor Angela nicht wie ein totaler Idiot dastehen wollte, hatte er das Wochenende dazu genutzt, das bislang vernachlässigte Studium der Marketingfachbücher nachzuholen. Bis spät in die Nacht hatte er Fernsehen geschaut in der Hoffnung, ein paar Seifenwerbespots sehen zu können, die ihm als Ideenlieferant hätten dienen können. So fleißig und akribisch hatte er sich noch nie auf eine Aufgabe fürs College vorbereitet ... sie machte schon einen besseren Studenten aus ihn! Ab und zu waren seine Gedanken jedoch abgeschweift an diesem Wochenende, dem Wochenende das Angela mit Tony in den Bergen verbrachte. Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie er sich ausmalte, was die beiden wohl gerade tun würden. Würden sie wandern? Würden sie picknicken? Würden sie zelten? Würden sie miteinander ... ? Ja, das würden sie bestimmt! Immer wenn er daran dachte, hatte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang auf den Boxsack einzuprügeln, der in dem Zimmer hing, das er sich mit einem sehr geselligen Jurastudenten teilte.

Nun stand er schon seit zehn Minuten vor ihrem Haus und schaute ständig auf die Uhr. Lief die heute etwa extra langsam? Er wollte aber auch nicht zu früh an ihre Tür klopfen, sie sollte nicht den Eindruck haben, er wäre ein ungeduldiger Jüngling, der nicht wüsste was sich gehörte. Dann endlich war es halb vier, also wartete er noch fünf Minuten, dann klopfte er.

Die Tür ging auf, und da stand sie, allerdings in einem Zustand, in dem er sie nicht erwartet hatte. Sie war blass, ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie ließ die Schultern hängen. Ihre Haare waren zu einem lieblosen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, sie trug eine Jogginghose und ein schlabberiges, viel zu großes Sweatshirt mit der Aufschrift "Wells College" - offensichtlich eins, das eigentlich dem Coach gehörte.

"Oh, Timothy, kommen Sie rein", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Dann überkam sie ein Hustenanfall und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Angela? Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er, dabei war es offensichtlich, dass es ihr gar nicht gut ging. Sie schlurfte langsam zur Couch und ließ sich kraftlos darauf fallen.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe mir in den Bergen wohl eine deftige Erkältung eingefangen."

Oha! Vielleicht hatte er sich völlig umsonst mit der Vorstellung gequält, was die beiden wohl den lieben langen Tag treiben würden dort draußen in der einsamen Bergwelt Iowas. Vielleicht hatten sie gar nichts gemacht? Vielleicht war ihr romantisches Wochenende ins Wasser gefallen? Nicht dass er Angela eine Krankheit wünschte, aber seine Fantasien, wie die beiden die Natur genossen, Hand in Hand durch die Landschaft wanderten und sich in den Nächten wo auch immer aneinanderkuschelten, hatten ihm zeitweise den Schlaf geraubt.

"Sie Arme, da konnten Sie wohl das Wochenende gar nicht richtig genießen?" sagte er, hoffend darauf, sie würde seine Vermutung bestätigen.

"Oh nein, es war wundervoll! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich die Abgeschiedenheit einmal so genießen würde. Wir haben das ganze Wochenende keine Menschenseele getroffen. Es war herrlich warm tagsüber, nur nachts war es etwas kalt im Zelt. Krank geworden bin glücklicherweise ich erst am Sonntagnachmittag." Wenn sie ihre Klamotten angelassen und jeder in seinem dicken Schlafsack geschlafen hätte, dann hätte die Kälte ihr sicherlich nicht viel ausgemacht. Tony hatte nur die allerbeste Ausrüstung in seinem großen Rucksack für sie mitgeschleppt. Sie hatten es ja versucht, aber einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen können. Als sie an die beiden Nächte in dem kleinen Zelt unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel zurückdachte, huschte Angela ein wohliges Lächeln über das Gesicht, das Timothy nicht verborgen blieb. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Timothy holte tief Luft. "Angela, wollen Sie sich lieber ausruhen? Wir können ein anderes Mal anfangen", bot er an.

"Ach Quatsch! Ich habe schon Vorstandssitzungen in einem ganz anderen Zustand geleitet. Das geht schon. Ich habe versprochen, Ihnen zu helfen, und das mache ich auch. Zeigen Sie mal her, was haben." Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und winkte ihn zu sich. "Es sei denn, Sie haben Angst sich bei mir anzustecken."

Timothy setzte sich neben sie. "Ich habe ein gutes Immunsystem, Angela. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen." Und selbst wenn, es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Er würde sicherlich nicht freiwillig gehen, nur weil sie ein paar Bazillen verströmte. Er nahm seinen Rucksack auf den Schoß, packte seine Unterlagen aus und legte sie auf den kleinen Sofatisch. Angela nieste. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das ansehen wollen? Es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich schlecht", warnte er sie.

"Ich _bin_ sicher! Sie glauben ja nicht, was mir von hochdekorierten Artdirektoren schon alles vorgelegt wurde. Mich kann so schnell nichts mehr schocken. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Ihre Sachen so schlecht sind. Sie sind doch ein intelligenter, einfühlsamer Mensch, Sie werden schon etwas Gescheites zusammenbringen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Timothy wurde ganz warm ums Herz. So sah sie ihn also; 'intelligent' - okay, 'einfühlsam' - wunderbar! Er würde ihr zeigen, wie einfühlsam er sein konnte.

"Ich mache Ihnen jetzt erst einmal einen schönen, heißen Tee. Sie bleiben hier sitzen, ich werde mich in der Küche schon zurechtfinden", wies er sie an. So eine Chance, sich um sie zu kümmern, lies er sich nicht entgehen.

Fünf Minuten später kam er mit einer großen Tasse Tee, den er mit Honig gesüßt hatte, wieder aus der Küche und setzte sich damit neben Angela. Diese hatte inzwischen einen kurzen Blick auf das geworfen, was Timothy bisher zusammengestellt hatte. Sie war ganz in ihrem Element und hatte schon fast vergessen, dass es hier nur um eine Studentenarbeit ging und nicht um einen millionenschweren Kundenauftrag. Sie schaute sich die Storyboards an, das schriftliche Konzept und natürlich auch die Aufgabenstellung, die Timothys Marketingprofessor seinen Studenten gestellt hatte. Dann überflog sie das, was der junge Mann bisher niedergeschrieben hatte, runzelte kurz die Stirn und blickte ihn dann an.

"Na, da kann man doch was draus machen", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so krank. Als Präsidentin der Bower Agency hatte sie es sich nie leisten wollen, krank zu sein. Besonders als die Agentur noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte. Selbst wenn sie einmal mit Fieber das Bett hatte hüten müssen - Tony konnte eine sehr strenge Krankenschwester sein -, hatte sie doch immer ein paar Akten verstreut auf ihrer Bettdecke liegen und das Telefon in Reichweite gehabt. Meistens aber hatte sie sich doch ins Büro gequält und hatte es immer geschafft, ihre Wehwehchen zu ignorieren und sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Macht ihr Wille über ihren Körper hatte. Auf der Zugfahrt nach Fairfield hatte sie dann allerdings meist die Erschöpfung übermannt und sie hatte sich hundeelend gefühlt. Wenn Tony sie am Bahnhof abgeholt hatte, war sie ihm manchmal in die Arme gesunken, so schwach war sie gewesen. Tony hatte sie am Abend wieder aufgepäppelt, damit sie am kommenden Morgen erneut einsatzbereit war. Er hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, seinen Boss davor zu warnen, dass ihr Körper irgendwann ausgelaugt sein würde. Sie war ein Workoholic; sie liebte ihre Arbeit, nahm ihre Verantwortung gegenüber ihren Kunden und Angestellten sehr ernst und gestand sich einfach keine Schwäche zu.

"Meinen Sie?" fragte Timothy. "Wie finden Sie es denn bisher?"

"Hmmm, ..." Angela überlegte einen Moment. Ihr saß ein Student gegenüber, kein Mitarbeiter mit einem Abschluss in Marketing von einer Eliteuniversität, dem sie einen Haufen Geld für seine Arbeit bezahlte. So jemand hätte etwas anderes von ihr zu hören bekommen. Sie erwartete immer und von jedem Höchstleistung, so wie sie es auch von sich immer erwartete. "Also, da stecken schon ein paar ganz gute Ideen drin, die Sie weiter verfolgen können. Über einige Dinge müssen wir allerdings noch einmal reden", formulierte sie diplomatisch. "Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, wir kriegen das schon hin." Das war schon immer eine ihre Stärken als Führungskraft gewesen, sie kritisierte, aber sie motivierte auch, sie blieb immer sachlich, wurde nie persönlich oder herablassend. Ihre Mitarbeiter schätzten das sehr an ihrer Chefin, weshalb sie auch schmerzlich vermisst wurde, denn Monas Führungsstil war ein ganz anderer, und nicht jeder Mitarbeiter der Bower Agency konnte gut damit umgehen.

"Okay, womit fangen wir an?" Timothy war bereit.

* * *

Gute zweieinhalb Stunden hatten sie bereits miteinander gefachsimpelt. Angela verstand es, ihren Schützling mit gezielten Fragen auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. Sie selbst hätte innerhalb eines halben Tages ein Konzept erstellen können, bei dem Timothys Professor wahrscheinlich die Kinnlade heruntergefallen wäre, aber das war ja nicht Sinn der Sache. Hier ging es nicht nur darum zu verhindern, dass Timothy durch Marketing fiel und sein Stipendium verlor, der Junge sollte auch etwas lernen. Und dazu bedurfte es, dass er sich die Sache selbst erarbeitete; Angela hatte nicht vor, ihm diese Anstrengung abzunehmen. So löcherte sie Timothy mit fachlichen Fragen, die er hätte beantworten können, wenn er nur ansatzweise während der Vorlesungen auch einmal zugehört hätte. Er war froh, dass er sich zumindest die wichtigsten Grundlagen am Wochenende angelesen hatte und nun nicht wie ein kompletter Vollidiot dastand. Das würde kein Spaziergang werden, das war ihm mittlerweile klar. Ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, so lange seinen Grips anzustrengen und sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, war er gar nicht gewohnt. Er hatte sich bisher immer darauf verlassen, seine schwachen schulischen Leistungen mit den herausragenden Leistungen zu kompensieren, die er auf dem Baseballplatz zu vollbringen im Stande war. Aber dies reichte ja nun nicht mehr aus, das hatte der Coach ihm klar und deutlich versichert. Aber er war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er in ihm nicht nur eine Verstärkung für sein Team sah oder ihn nur dazu benutzte, seinen lang gehegten Traum zu verwirklichen, in die nächsthöhere Spielklasse aufzusteigen, sondern ihn zum einem Collegeabschluss verhelfen wollte. Verflixt, da war es wieder, sein schlechtes Gewissen dem Coach gegenüber.

"Was ist das Wichtigste, woran Sie denken müssen, wenn Sie eine Werbekampagne entwerfen? ... Timothy?" Angela wedelte mit ihrer Hand direkt vor seinem Gesicht. "Hallo! Sind sie noch da?"

Timothy schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, um den Coach aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wie war der nur da hinein gekommen? Er störte ...

"Entschuldigung, ja, ich bin noch da. Was hatten Sie gefragt?" Er lächelte sie schuldbewusst an, und Angela musste lachen.

"Ich glaube, wir lassen es für heute gut sein. Wir haben doch schon einiges geschafft." Sie legte ihm anerkennend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Timothy bekam kaum noch Luft vor lauter Aufregung. 'Hoffentlich nimmt sie die so schnell da nicht wieder weg', wünschte er sich still, wurde aber allzu rasch enttäuscht, denn ein weiterer Hustenanfall überkam Angela und sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Der Husten schüttelte ihren Körper durch, Timothy konnte sehen, wie sehr sie zu kämpfen hatte. Da nahm er allen seinen Mut zusammen und legte seinerseits nun seine Hand sanft auf ihren Rücken, und die würde er so schnell nicht wieder wegnehmen!

"Alles in Ordnung, Angela? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Sie nickte nur und deutete auf eine Pappschachtel, die auf dem Telefontischchen stand. Darin war ein kleiner Inhalator, wie er ihn von seiner Schwester kannte, die an Asthma litt. Er griff nach der Schachtel - dazu musste er leider die Hand von ihrem Rücken nehmen - und holte den Inhalator raus, nahm die Kappe ab und reichte ihn Angela. Dann legte er ihr seine Hand auf ihren Arm, so schnell gab er nicht auf. Angela setzte in einer kurzen Hustenpause den Inhalator an und nahm zwei tiefe Atemzüge. Danach beruhigte sich ihr Husten. Timothy wurde jetzt ganz mutig, fast schon übermütig.

"Haben Sie Fieber?" war nun seine Sorge und ungefragt legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. So nah war er ihr noch nie gekommen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ihre Hand ist so schön kalt, Timothy", entgegnete Angela schwach.

Timothy erschrak jetzt doch ein wenig und zog die Hand schnell zurück. Ihre Stirn glühte. Hatte er in seinem unbändigen Verlangen bei ihr zu sein doch ein bisschen viel von ihr verlangt? Er schimpfte mit sich. Er hätte sie in Ruhe lassen sollen, er hatte doch gesehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

"Sie haben Fieber, und zwar hohes Fieber! Ich hole Ihnen ein feuchtes Handtuch, dann können Sie Ihre Stirn kühlen. Legen Sie die Beine hoch. Ich hole Ihnen eine Decke." Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer bis er an einem Stapel Häkeldecken hängen blieb. Er nahm die oberste und deckte Angela damit zu. Dann lief er in die Küche, nahm das erstbeste Küchenhandtuch, das er sah, durchfeuchtete es in der Spüle und ging wieder hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Angela nun auf dem Sofa lag, die Augen geschlossen und schwer rasselnd atmend. Er legte ihr das kalte Handtuch auf die Stirn, was ihr nur ein wohliges "Mmmmm, ..." entlockte.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte Timothy dankbar an. "Vielen Dank, das tut gut. Es hat mich wohl doch stärker erwischt, als ich dachte."

Timothy legte wieder seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Ich hätte gleich wieder gehen sollen, anstatt Sie mit meinem miesen Geschreibsel so zu quälen."

"Quatsch, ich kann schon für mich selber entscheiden, Timothy. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, mich mit Ihrer Kampagne zu beschäftigen. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr solch einen anregenden und unterhaltsamen Montagnachmittag. Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Treffen Ende der Woche", versicherte sie ihm.

Timothys Herz machte einen Sprung. Vor lauter Aufregung fiel ihm nichts anderes ein als "Schöne Decken, die sie da haben", und er gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige für diese dämliche Bemerkung.

"Die? Ach ja. Damit habe ich mir bisher meine Nachmittage vertrieben. Wir haben mittlerweile so viele davon, dass ich schon fast darüber nachdenken könnte, ein Geschäft daraus zu machen", sagte Angela spöttisch. "Wenn Sie Ihnen gefallen, können Sie sich gerne eine mitnehmen. Suchen Sie sich einfach eine aus", dann sie fügte noch sarkastisch hinzu, "es sind ja genug da."

Das lies Timothy sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Nicht, dass er die Decken wirklich schön gefunden hätte, aber _sie_ hatte sie gemacht, es war ein persönliches Geschenk vor ihr an ihn. Er würde diese Decke mit in seine Studentenbude nehmen, sich darin einwickeln und davon träumen, dass sich irgendwann einmal ihre Arme um seinen Körper schlingen würden und nicht nur ihre Decke.

"Timothy? Würden Sie bitte das Tuch noch einmal anfeuchten? Ich habe das Gefühl ich glühe." Angela hielt ihm das Handtuch entgegen.

Er legte noch einmal seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und erschrak ein wenig, das Fieber schien in den paar Minuten weiter gestiegen zu sein. Er rannte ihn die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und suchte das Fach mit den Eiswürfeln. Er nahm eine gute Handvoll, legte sie in das feuchte Küchentuch und ging wieder hinüber zu Angela. Er kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden und hielt ihr das nun sehr kalte Küchentuch an die Stirn.

"Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, Angela. Sie haben sehr hohes Fieber, glaube ich. Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

"Nein, nein. Tony kommt sicher gleich nach Hause, der wird mich schon gesund pflegen", beschwichtigte Angela, "darin hat er Erfahrung."

Und wie auf Bestellung öffnete sich tatsächlich die Wohnungstür und Tony betrat das Apartment. Zuerst bemerkte er Angela und Timothy gar nicht, sondern stellte in aller Ruhe seine Aktentasche neben die Tür, lockerte seine Krawatte, zog sein Jacket aus und hängte es an die Garderobe. Dann ging er in Richtung Küche, um sich ein Feierabendbier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Dann sah er sie plötzlich; Angela auf dem Sofa unter einer Decke liegend und Timothy vor ihr auf dem Boden kniend, seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn.

Tony zog im ersten Moment befremdet die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was für ein Bild bot sich ihm da? Doch dann erfasste er schnell die Situation. Angela sah gar nicht gut aus. Gestern Abend, als sie von ihrer wunderbaren Bergtour zurückgekommen waren, hatte sie zu husten angefangen, und heute morgen, als er zur Arbeit gegangen war, hatte sie ihn aus verquollenen Augen angesehen und ständig geniest. Er hatte sie noch gefragt, ob er ihr irgendetwas aus der Apotheke besorgen sollte, aber sie hatte wie immer abgelehnt. Sie hasste es, krank zu sein. Krank sein bedeutete schwach und auf andere angewiesen zu sein, das war nicht Angelas Ding. So gut kann Tony sie nach all den Jahren.

"Angela, Liebling, was ist los?" Timothy konnte sowohl die Besorgnis in den Augen des Coaches sehen als auch die Fürsorge und Liebe, die er für Angela empfand und hoffte inständig, dass seine eigenen Gefühle ihm selbst nicht so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

"Sie hat ziemlich hohes Fieber, Coach. Als ich kam, ging es ihr noch ganz gut und sie wollte unbedingt, dass wir anfangen zu arbeiten", verteidigte sich Timothy.

"Ja, so ist sie", bestätigte Tony, "sich von ihrem Körper sagen lassen, dass sie mal einen Gang hinunterschalten sollte, ist nicht ihr Ding. So war es schon immer und wird es wohl auch immer bleiben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie oft hatte er Angela regelrecht verbieten müssen, trotz Krankheit ins Büro zu gehen. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Telefon ausgestöpselt, nur damit sie mal ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte, ohne mit Anrufen aus der Agentur belästigt zu werden. Er musste daran denken, wie er sie vor vielen Jahren auf der Schulter aus dem Haus getragen und fast schon in den Urlaub entführt hatte, damit sie sich einmal Zeit für sich nahm. Leider war sie als Folge bei Wallace & McQuade gefeuert worden, doch letztendlich hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet, indem dies der Startschuss für die Bower Agency gewesen war. Freilich war sie mit ihrem eigenen Geschäft noch weniger bereit, sich einmal eine Auszeit zu gönnen.

Wieder so eine Bemerkung, die Timothy erstarren lies. Es war offensichtlich, wie gut der Coach Angela kannte, wie viel sie bereits miteinander erlebt und durchgemacht hatten. Und auch wie sie vorhin gesagt hatte, dass sie keinen Arzt bräuchte, weil er ja bald nach Hause käme. Beneidenswert wie die beiden für einander da waren. Timothy fühlte sich plötzlich wie das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rad am Wagen. Er fing an, seine Unterlagen und Notizen zusammen zu räumen und in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen. Die Decke hatte er glücklicherweise schon vorher hineingestopft; er war froh, dass Tony nicht mitbekam, dass Angela ihm eine geschenkt hatte.

"Ich mache mich wohl mal auf den Weg", sagte er, "Gute Besserung, Angela. Und vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe heute."

Angela machte die Augen auf und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Ein müdes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. "Gern geschehen, Timothy. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht angesteckt." Wie zum Beweis nieste sie dreimal kräftig.

"Gesundheit!" sagten Tony und Timothy im Chor.

"Danke ihr beiden ... Timothy, ich möchte, dass Sie bis zum nächsten Mal alles zusammenfassen, was wir heute besprochen haben. Schreiben Sie die Einleitung zur Ihrer Hausarbeit, also den fachlichen Teil. Und seien Sie ausführlich, mindestens fünf Seiten. Das gehen wir beim nächsten Mal gemeinsam durch und widmen uns dann der praktischen Aufgabe. Einverstanden?" Sie hustete wieder und ließ sich kraftlos rücklings auf das Sofa fallen.

"Jetzt ist aber mal gut, Angela", warf Tony in bestimmendem Ton ein. "Jetzt legst du dich bitte hin und ruhst dich aus. Timothy wird das schon hinkriegen." Damit drehte er sich zu ihm um und sagte, "Bitte geh' jetzt, Timothy. Vielen Dank, dass du dich so gut gekümmert hast." 'Das wievielte Mal bedanke ich mich jetzt eigentlich schon bei ihm dafür?' schoss es Tony durch den Kopf. 'Wie kommt es, dass der Knabe immer dann zur Stelle ist, wenn Angela Hilfe braucht?' Allerdings verfolgte er den Gedanken nicht weiter, zu sehr sorgte er sich um Angela. Er strich ihr liebevoll durchs Haar und streichelte ihre Wangen.

"Geht klar, Coach." An Angela gewandt sagte er, "Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Angela."

"Ich weiß, Timothy, ich weiß", sagte sie matt, die Augen geschlossen.

Timothy nahm seinen Rucksack und verließ das Apartment. Als er auf die Straße trat, fegte ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen, aber von innen her glühte er, als hätte er selbst hohes Fieber. Nein, er würde sie sicherlich nicht enttäuschen. Wie noch nie würde er sich in diese Hausarbeit hineinhängen und dafür ackern, nur um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Sie war sein Mentor, und er würde ihr beweisen, dass er ihre Mühe wert war. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar später einmal für ihre Agentur arbeiten können.

* * *

Angela war die ganze Woche krank, sie hatte sich eine handfeste Grippe eingefangen, mit hohem Fieber, dazu noch eine leichte Lungenentzündung. Tony hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er sie bei ihrer Bergtour in der zweiten Nacht im Zelt nicht dazu überredet hatte, ihn ihrer wärmenden Funktionswäsche in ihrem Schlafsack zu bleiben, als sie zu ihm hinübergerollt war und an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern anfing. Seine Libido hatte zu schnell das Kommando übernommen, als dass er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihr den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten auszureden. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie die Nacht anstatt jeder für sich in einem schützenden, wärmenden Kokon aus Daunen eingehüllt zu sein zwar ihre Körperwärme durch körperliche Aktivität erhöht hatten, ansonsten aber den niedrigen Temperaturen ausgesetzt waren. Tony hatte immerhin noch seinen Schlafsack über Angela gelegt, nachdem sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen war, aber richtig geschützt hatte sie das auch nicht. Als Angela am Sonntagmorgen aufgewacht war, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte sie in einem Kühlschrank übernachtet.

Tony beschränkte seine Anwesenheit auf dem Campus auf das Allernötigste, und das war sein Unterricht. Ansonsten meldete er sich von allen internen Meetings oder sonstigen Terminen ab, damit er sich um Angela kümmern konnte. Das Training besprach er nur kurz mit seinen Spielern, dann ernannte einen der zuverlässigsten unter ihnen kurzerhand zum Assistenztrainer und appellierte an das Verantwortungsbewusstsein der Mannschaft, das Training ordnungsgemäß auch ohne ihn durchzuziehen. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seine Jungs verlassen konnte. Kaum war er in das Apartment zurückgekehrt, gehört seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Angela. 'Muss ich erst halbtot sein, damit er sich um mich kümmert?' fragte sie sich irgendwann einmal, aber die meiste Zeit genoss sie einfach nur seine rührige Umtriebigkeit und liebevolle Pflege. Er kochte ihr Hühnersuppe, bekanntlich eines der besten Hausmittel, er überwachte die Einnahme der Medikamente, leistete ihr Gesellschaft und überwachte ihren Schlaf.

Für Timothy war diese eine Woche die reinste Hölle. Nicht nur, dass der Coach den Termin gegen Ende der Woche , den er mit Angela bereits vereinbarte gehabt hatte, absagte, das allein war schon schlimm genug, er machte sich auch Sorgen um sie. Mit einer echten Grippe war nicht zu Spaßen, das war keine harmlose Erkältung. Allerdings war er sich auch sicher, dass sie einen guten Krankenpfleger hatte. Timothy hatte mehr als einmal erlebt wie Tony sich um verletzte Spieler kümmerte. Er wich ihnen für gewöhnlich nicht von der Seite bis der Mannschaftsarzt eine befriedigende Diagnose gestellt hatte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er mit ins Krankenhaus fahren musste. Er hatte immer wie eine Glucke gewirkt, die auf ihre Küken aufpasste; Timothy und seine Mannschaftskameraden hatten sich immer ein bisschen darüber amüsiert, bis einer von ihnen selbst mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Spielfeldrand saß und dankbar war, wenn der Coach sie nicht sich selbst überließ. Er würde Angelas Genesungsprozess lückenlos überwachen, da war Timothy sich sicher und das beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es Freitag geworden, letzte Chance für Timothy Tony noch einmal nach Angelas Gesundheitszustand zu befragen. Ihr einfach einen Krankenbesuch abzustatten traute er sich nicht, und auch einen Anruf hielt er für zu aufdringlich. Also ging er nach der Geschichtsvorlesung vor zum Pult, an dem Tony seine Unterlagen zusammenschob, um sie in seiner Aktentasche zu verstauen.

"Coach?"

Tony schaute auf. "Timothy! Was gibt's?"

"Wie geht es Angela?"

Irgendetwas gefiel Tony nicht an der Art und Weise, wie Timothy nach Angela fragte. Es klang so besorgt, so mitfühlend. Was das normal für einen Nachhilfeschüler? "Es geht ihr besser. Danke der Nachfrage, Timothy?" Er dachte, damit hätte er seine Frage beantwortet, aber Timothy bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. "Noch etwas?"

Timothy schaute zu Boden. Er wusste, er sollte es sich lieber verkneifen, aber er _musste_ es einfach wissen. "Was glauben Sie, wann ich wieder vorbeikommen kann?"

Ein Blick in Tonys Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er es doch lieber hätte lassen sollen. Tony kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Timothy. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Hörsaal geleert, sie waren nur noch zu zweit. Das war Tony ganz recht, Timothy aber fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler. Warum hatte er nur seinen Mund nicht halten können?

"Timothy, ... ich finde es ja prima, dass du endlich ein bisschen Ehrgeiz zeigst, aber du musst Angela schon Zeit geben, die Grippe auszukurieren. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass zu sie zu sehr in Beschlag nimmst. Ich hatte dir doch von dem Nachhilfeprogramm erzählt, welches das College anbietet. Da solltest du dich auch anmelden. Angela hat schließlich auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, als meinen Studenten Nachhilfe zu geben."

'Ach ja, und was? Decken häkeln etwa?' hätte Timothy ihn am liebsten gefragt, aber diesmal funktionierte sein Warnsystem und er behielt die Bemerkung für sich. Er verstand diesen Mann nicht. Sah der Coach denn nicht, dass sich seine Verlobte zu Tode langweilte hier? Erwartete er allen Ernstes, dass sie ihr tolles, aufregendes Leben in New York aufgab, um hier mit ihm in dieser Einöde am Wochenende zelten zu gehen? Vielleicht war das genau das Problem zwischen den beiden, denn dass nicht alles rund lief zwischen ihnen, das war ihm mittlerweile mehr als klar. Das genau konnte seine Chance sein, die bisher noch zarten Bande zu Angela zu verstärken. Wenn er ihr zeigen könnte, dass er sie verstand, dass er sich für ihre Arbeit interessierte, sie bewunderte, vielleicht würden sie dann eine gemeinsame Basis finden, auf die er weiter aufbauen könnte. Dazu musste er ihr aber gegenübersitzen, und zwar ohne dass der Coach anwesend war und ihnen über die Schulter guckte. 'Geduld, Timothy', ermahnte er sich selbst. Sie sollte erst einmal wieder richtig gesund werden, er würde das Referat über Jane Austen noch einige Zeit aufschieben, damit er weiterhin vom Team suspendiert blieb, dann würde sich in der kommenden Woche vielleicht wieder ein Treffen mit ihr ergeben.

"Okay Coach, ich informiere mich einmal darüber", log er. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, seine sehr attraktive persönliche Mentorin gegen irgendeinen älteren Langweiler mit Schnurrbart und Nickelbrille einzutauschen.

"Gut Timothy. Zumindest für Literatur. Ich denke was dein Marketingthema angeht, ... das wird Angela sich ungern aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Wie ich sie kenne, wird sich bei dir melden sobald sie einigermaßen fit ist."

Hätte Tony geahnt, das Timothy dies praktisch als eine Zustimmung auffasste, dass er sich weiterhin mit Angela treffen durfte, hätte er dem Jungen wahrscheinlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er niemanden im seinem Teich fischen lies. Dass Angela zu ihm gehörte, dass er sie über alles liebte, dass ihre Beziehung auf jahrelanger Freundschaft und Vertrauen beruhte, dass sie sich in- und auswendig kannten, dass er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen konnte und dass er sie sich von niemanden wegnehmen lies ... schon gar nicht von einem dreiundzwanzigjährigen Jüngling, der noch nicht ganz trocken hinter den Ohren war. Aber er sagte nichts von alledem, sondern schaute Timothy nur hinterher, wie dieser wortlos den Saal verließ.

Tony blieb zurück und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Warum war ihm das gerade alles durch den Kopf gegangen? Warum hatte er kaum das Bedürfnis zurückhalten können, den Jungen zu schütteln und ihm auf den Kopf zuzusagen, "Lass' bloß die Finger von Angela!"? Er hatte Timothy immer gemocht, ihn unterstützt, ein Stück weit sich selbst in ihm wiedererkannt. Er wusste, dass mehr in dem Jungen steckte, als sein Vater im zutraute. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verhielt sich anders ihm gegenüber seit kurzem, wirkte jedes Mal angespannt, wenn sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen. Warum setzte er nicht alles daran, wieder ins Team zurückzukehren? Baseball war doch seine Leidenschaft!

Tony wollte diesen letzten Gedankengang gerade weiter verfolgen, als die Glocke läutete. Die nächste Klasse wartete, und der Gedanke, der sich eben noch aus seinem Unterbewusstsein zur Wort gemeldet hatte, dass Timothy nämlich immer gerade dann bei Angela war, wenn er auf dem Baseballplatz stand, zog sich wieder zurück und blieb fürs unbeachtet - fürs erste.


	9. Anmerkung

**Anmerkung:**

Nach mehreren frustrierenden Erlebnissen, die mir die Hin- und Herübersetzerei vom Deutschen ins Englische und zurück bereitet hat, habe ich die deutsche Version vorübergehend auf Eis gelegt - bitte seht mir das nach.

Die Geschichte aber geht weiter, jedoch zur Zeit nur in der englischen Version. Vielleicht habe irgendwann die Muße, auch die deutsche Fassung zu Ende zu bringen.


End file.
